ROS!
by NaY D
Summary: Cuando ser “Sasuke Uchiha” ya no es suficiente, entonces sacas la artillería pesada. Revistas obscenas, disturbios públicos y sed de venganza sonaban como un plan. Quien sabe… ¡talvez hasta obtengas a tu novia de vuelta después de que todo esto acabe!
1. Prologo

"Anda, déjame tocarla un poco."

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no."

"Te juro que tendré cuidado."

"No."

"¡Vamos! Solo un mom-"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"¿Entonces nunca?"

"Si."

"¡¿Si?!"

"¡NO!"

"¡Agh! ¡De verdad puedes llegar a ser un jodido moco!"

"¿… _Moco_?" Pregunto el chico moreno, sonando francamente asqueado por la mera palabra.

Secreciones humanas.

¡Iack!

"¡Si!… duro, intragable y a veces no dejas respirar."

"Brillante analogía perdedor ¿Algo mas que hayas aprendido en tu clase para niños especiales?"

"¡Tsk! Yo, en definitiva, no soy un perdedor. A diferencia de alguien que conozco muy bien, cuyo nombre rima con tasuke y empieza con S."

"Felicidades. Eso si que fue… _Sutil."_

"Solo estas celoso de mi inteligencia superior."

"Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿En serio sabes el significado de la palabra Inteligencia?"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!"

"Nada, digo es bastante impresionante, viniendo de un estupido chimpancé rubio que hace analogías sobre _mocos_." No pudo evitar hacer otra mueca de repulsión nuevamente.

¡Iack!

¿Les importa? La higiene personal siempre ha sido algo primordial en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ante tal mueca de repulsión tan anti-macho por parte de Sasuke, Naruto le recrimino burlesco. "Maricon."

"Perdedor." Replico el Uchiha.

"¡Deja de llamarme perdedor! ¡Te lo digo! Eres intragable, intragable bastardo modosito."

"Si, si, lo que digas…" Replico Sasuke mientras colocaba su guitarra acústica dentro del estuche. Luego se incorporo y miro a los otros dos ocupantes en su cuarto. "… Ahora. hay que hablar de negocios." Dijo con voz firme, lo cual efectivamente capto la atención de sus dos compañeros.

O al menos la de Naruto, el cual por primera vez desde que llegaron ahí fijo todo su entendimiento el lo que el Uchiha tenía que decir. La chica que estaba sentada sobre su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y una pierna sobre el colchón solo lo miro de reojo para luego volver a su interesantísima tarea de analizar cautelosamente las puntas de su cabello. Eso no molesto a Sasuke, Sakura era más viable a entender el plan sin mayor explicación.

Pero Naruto, bueno, el idiota tenía la capacidad de concentración de una mosca. Obtener su atención o mantenerlo quieto por mas de tres minutos había probado ser virtualmente imposible durante la pasada hora en la cual Sasuke había intentado introducir el tema una y otra vez. Era ahora o nunca, lo tenia justo donde quería…

"… Cuando era niña me tragué un botón." Dijo la chica inconscientemente, casi para si misma, sin quitar la vista de su cabello.

"…"

"…"

"¿De verdad Sakura-chan? ¡Yo me tragué un centavo!"

… y lo perdió.

A veces podría jurar que ella hacia esas cosas solo para molestarlo.

x.

* * *

**Titulo:** R.O.S! (Revolution of seven.)

**Declaración: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo el argumento de esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna… por ahora.

**Sobre la historia:** Cuando ser "Sasuke Uchiha" ya no es suficiente, entonces sacas la artillería pesada. Revistas obscenas, uno que otro disturbio público y sed de venganza sonaban como un plan. Quien sabe… ¡talvez hasta obtengas a tu novia de vuelta después de que todo esto acabe!

**

* * *

****Prologo.**

**El Apocalipsis es preferible.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke continuaba preguntándose si talvez habría pateado gatitos en su vida pasada. O no se, talvez había matado a alguien… No, definitivamente tuvo que haber pateado gatitos _**Y**_ matado a alguien. Dio un largo suspiro, maldiciendo a todos los dioses por su mala suerte, la lluvia no parecía disminuir ni un poco, la parte baja de sus jeans y sus tenis estaban completamente empapados y la capucha de su sudadera no era de gran ayuda tampoco. Si tan solo tuviera su auto…

"_Mejor no pensar en eso ahora."_

Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que su mandíbula se tensaba firmemente, mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared, intentando encontrar su lugar feliz y controlar su ira reprimida.

Nada.

De hecho, Sasuke estaba positivamente seguro que no había tenido un lugar feliz desde hace mas de nueve años, aun así siguió buscando… talvez solo debería contar hasta diez.

"I…no grusfd cerda… grjfu."

Los sonidos incongruentes de una muy alcoholizada Haruno Sakura lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, dormitando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, estaban debajo de la cornisa de una tienda de abarrotes, ahora cerrada, que les proveía de poco si no es que nada de resguardo de la lluvia.

" rda… Ino… grr…" Decía entre sueños Sakura.

Hn.

Con que de eso se trataba.

Debió haberlo intuido desde un principio. Cuando la vio salir tambaleándose de aquel bar al cual él iba completamente dispuesto a entrar y salir en el mismo estado, supo que algo iba mal. Ahora, puede que ella lo hubiera acosado por años y puede que ahora no fueran los mejores amigos (De hecho Sasuke estaba casi seguro que Sakura acarreaba sentimientos no muy gratos hacia él. ¿Despecho? Si, lo más probable.) Pero aun así, dejar a una indefensa y completamente ebria chica a su suerte no iba con él. No después de haber sido criado por su madre y no después de haber leído infinidad de mangas **Shoujo*** y encontrarlos inesperadamente… atractivos.

¡Y puede pudrirse en el infierno quien lo llame cursi por eso!

Volviendo al tema, de todos era bien sabido la constante rivalidad que existía entre Ino y Sakura. Peleaban por absolutamente todo, resultando casi siempre y muy a pesar de Sakura, con Ino como la vencedora. Pareciera que la única materia en la que Sakura podía ganarle a Ino, y por varias cabezas, era en el terreno académico, en eso y en la talla de su frente, pero todo el mundo sabe que a los dieciséis, esos no son los meritos más atractivos en cuanto a popularidad se refiere.

Con lozana aversión Sasuke puede recordar que incluso él llego a ser el objeto de sus contantes peleas por varios años, estando las dos seriamente obsesionadas con él desde muy tierna edad y hasta que él empezó su relación con la hija de uno de los más importantes socios de la firma de su padre, Karin Fujiwara.

Al principio ambas prosiguieron con sus tácticas hostigantes a pesar de saber que él era un _hombre_ _comprometido_, pero cuando Karin fue transferida a la misma escuela que ellos fue suficiente para enfriar los ánimos de ambas y decidieron dejarlo por la paz, no queriendo ser la típica _zorra roba novios,_ paso el tiempo y tanto Sakura como Ino decidieron canalizar su atención a otros posibles campos en los cuales pudieran determinar que efectivamente una era mucho mejor que la otra.

Sabrá dios en que le habrá ganado Ino esta vez a Sakura, debió haber sido algo importante, de otra manera la siempre bien portada y excelente estudiante Haruno Sakura no se encontraría ahora toda desmadejada en el suelo mojado de una callejuela oscura, seriamente alcoholizada, a altas horas de la noche, despeinada y sin zapatos (Sasuke los había cargado por ella mientras corrían con ella en su espalda para refugiarse de la lluvia.) Al mirarla así, tan descompuesta y miserable, incluso él podía admitir que sentía un poco de simpatía y extrañamente, conexión con la pobre pelirrosa.

Vivir a la sombra de alguien no era tarea fácil.

Tsk.

Que si él lo sabía…

¡Maldita sea su suerte si no hablaba por experiencia propia!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Cómo definirlo?

Un tipo que es tan genial como su nombre mismo.

El típico muchacho que todos aman odiar, pero tristemente nadie puede. Las chicas lo desean, los chicos desean ser como él. El hijo perfecto, el estudiante perfecto, el físico perfecto, la novia perfecta, el atleta del año con la mejor posición social y económica, en suma ¡el chico lo era todo!

¡Lo tenia todo!

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio cambiaria uno solo de sus monótonos y regularmente mortales días por uno solo en el hermoso, oh bello, nombrado tres veces 'la cosa mas deliciosa sobre este planeta' pellejo del gran y único Sasuke Uchia.

Con el unico detalle de que…

En realidad no.

No señor. Este no es el caso, este día en particular, nadie, absolutamente nadie… desearía estar en el pellejo de Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Porque?

Digamos que es… complicado.

-

-

-

"Chocaste mi auto."

"Err… si sobre eso…"

"Chocaste mi auto."

"y no sabes cuanto lo sient..."

"Chocaste mi auto."

"Ya cálmate Sasuke, dijo que lo sentía."

"Pagare todos los daño, te lo juro."

"No pienses en eso ahora cariño, no es como si lo hubieras hecho a porposito. Sasuke, deberías estar agradecido que Itachi esta a salvo, eso es lo mas importante."

El mas joven de los Uchiha miro con incredulidad a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, en especial a su madre ¿Qué eso es lo mas importante dice? ¿Donde ha estado los últimos quince minutos? ¡El imbecil de Itachi había chocado su auto! SU auto, el auto que le llevo años comprar, porque contrario a la creencia popular, su padre les había inculcado el valor de la responsabilidad y los hacia trabajar para comprar sus propias cosas.

Aun así, Sasuke intento calmarse.

Contemplando la mirada reprobatoria de su padre (El cual francamente creía que Sasuke estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.) La mirada de alguna manera apenada y de alguna manera entretenida de Itachi y la mirada entristecida de su madre, Sasuke realmente hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse, en serio hizo un gran, gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma…

"¡CHOCASTE MI AUTO!"

…Y fallo épicamente.

¡Strike numero uno!

Salio de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, no podía soportar ni un minuto mas viendo como todo el mundo ignoraba su presente problema para concentrarse en el _bienestar del pobre de Itachi_. Pobre, pobre Itachi, es tan injusto que cosas tan malas le pasen a alguien tan bueno.

¿Si? pues… ¡blah!. Sasuke creía ser el único lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer la verdadera y embustera naturaleza del santo de Itachi.

Quien lo viera ahí, con una fachada de fingida pena, cuando por dentro (Sasuke podía jurarlo.) se burlaba de él con esa seguridad de quien se cree el dios de este mundo…

_"El cual, obviamente no es."_

… O como quien hubiera tenido sexo recientemente.

_"Lo cual…¡NO! No en mi auto, no en mi auto, no en mi auto, no en mi auto…¿Fue por eso que no noto la jodida luz roja?"_

Con veintidós años, inteligencia y genio por más superior al normal, cuerpo hermosamente trabajado, rostro de David de miguel angel y su larga y sedosa cabellera, Sasuke no encontraba manera de no odiar a su hermano mayor, la comadreja parecía haber salido de un experimento genético invulnerable. Mientras que Sasuke, con dieciséis años y aun y con su aparente nivel de perfección, por mucho que se esforzara, parecía haber logrado menos si no es que nada de lo que Itachi había alcanzado a su edad.

¿Qué seguía?

¡¿El maldito premio Nobel?!

Hn, seguro Itachi ya estaba planeando como ganarlo. Y con la bendita suerte de Sasuke ¡Seguro lo ganaba!

**Nada agradable de tu parte Itachi.**

**¡Nada agradable enserio!**

Incluso su madre, que de alguna manera u otra parecía preferirlo a Sasuke sobre su hermano, había llegado a admitir en broma con sus amigas que el día en que Itachi hiciera algo mal seria el inicio del Apocalipsis.

Hn.

Raro, él siempre creyó que el Apocalipsis iniciaría con una plaga de ranas o algo por el estilo. De hecho, el jodido Apocalipsis hubiera sido preferible a tener que presenciar lo que sus inocentes ojos nunca, nunca podrán olvidar de aquí hasta que muera o el infierno se congele, sea lo que sea que suceda en último término.

Desesperado por encontrar algún lugar donde su presencia fuera más significante y mejor recibida que la de su hermano, fijo rumbo hacia la casa de su novia. Ella siempre estaba feliz de verle.

Eso era una _garantía._

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con la extrañeza de que, en primera, parecía no haber nadie, y en segunda, la puerta estaba abierta. Entro cautelosamente, talvez algún ladrón haya entrado… _"¿Por la puerta de enfrente?" _como sea, preparado para lo peor siguió entrando precavidamente, hasta que por poco se resbala con algo que había en el suelo.

Por un momento pasaran por su cabeza miles de ideas, sangre, o un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, algo que indicara signos de violencia y forcejeo. Se contento de encontrara que solo se trataba de una playera…

Una playera morada, sin mangas, que de repente le pareció desagradablemente familiar.

_"…¿Suigetsu?"_

Un fuerte sonido en la parte de arriba lo hizo reaccionar, vio como un rastro de ropa se extendía desde la puerta hasta subir las escaleras. Otro golpe más y distantes sonidos de forcejeo, eso le alarmo lo suficiente como para subir rápida pero cautelosamente, siguiendo los sonidos hasta la puerta del cuarto que pertenecía a su novia. Ella nunca mantenía cerrada su puerta, era lago en lo cual su padre era muy explicito, según le había comentado una vez, cuando se quejo con él de la poca privacidad que tendrían en su casa (Lo cual resulto ser una proposición indirecta para que él la llevara a su cuarto.), eso le extraño aun mas, y como el buen idiota que era, decidió entrar sin molestarse en tocar la puerta.

Solo para encontrarlos en la cama de ella… ¡Y no precisamente durmiendo!

_"¡Tienes que ser una jodida broma!"_

Sasuke no podía creer que hubiera una cosa peor que encontrar a tus padres teniendo sexo en tu cuarto, creyendo que llegarías mucho mas tarde de tu partido de futbol.

…

Lo cual nunca, jamás, debo repetir, jamás ha sido su caso…

_"Estupidos recuerdos reprimidos."_

Pero al parecer si lo había.

Ok, talvez no fuera tan traumático como observar a las personas que te dieron la vida desde un ángulo y en una posición en la cual ningún hijo (¡Demonios! ninguna persona de corazón débil.) debería observarlos jamás. Pero definitivamente si podría llevarse la medalla de plata el observar a tu novia con tu mejor amigo haciendo _eso_, eso que hacen las flores y las abejas.

¡Y _sobre_ las malditas sabanas! (Pudo ver mas del bastardo traidor de lo que hubiera deseado en su vida. Dos palabras Suigetsu 'Luz solar') ¿Qué no tenían una pizca de decencia?

Y no solo estaban haciéndolo, estaban más que entregados a la tarea, tanto que ni siquiera notaron la presencia del anonadado (Y de alguna manera, traumatizado.) Uchiha.

O el estruendoso sonido que provoco su ego al venirse monumentalmente abajo.

Talvez eso solo podía oírlo él.

¡Strike numero dos!

-

-

-

Después de que Karin notara su presencia (Por fin.) y de que arrojara a su acompañante fuera de la cama y directo al duro piso mientras daba un grito de puro horror fue que Sasuke pudo reaccionar. El control motriz volvía a su cuerpo y su boca por fin se hallaba cerrada.

A diferencia de la de Karin, que después de envolverse en una sabana y echar a Suigetsu de su cuarto mientras este gritaba "Oye, espera ¡¿y mis calzones que?!" comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas por el cuarto mientras hablaba de cómo esto no tendría que haber sucedido.

_"Bueno ¡En eso estamos de acuerdo!" _Pensaba Sasuke, sin escucharla completamente.

Que realmente estaba apenada, que lo lamentaba y nunca volvería a pasar…

_"Por fin se da cuenta. Ahora ¡sigue Rogando! ¡De rodillas!"_ Eso era lo que necesitaba ahora, que le rogara que la perdonara, que le suplicara, que le mimara su ego herido.

De como debió haber hablado con él antes… y de cómo últimamente ya no había sido lo mismo, de lo cansada que estaba de trabajar en esa relación por ambos, de que había alcanzado su limite, que talvez… talvez era necesario que comenzaran a salir con otras personas.

_"Claro, ahora que tu ya… ¿Que?"_

Momento.

Para ese tren.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?... ¿Salir con otras personas? ¿Estaba sugiriéndole que…?

"Creo que debemos terminar. Espero… espero y comprendas." Fueron las últimas palabras de Karin antes de entrar al baño, claramente despidiéndolo. De su cuarto, de su casa, de su vida.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¡¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?!

Cómo podía esto estar pasando era inexplicable para Sasuke mientras se hallaba divagando por calles que nunca antes había transitado.

No se suponía que _ella_ le pusiera el cuerno a _él_.

No se suponía que _ella_ cortara con _él._

Ella lo idolatraba, pisaba el suelo por el que caminaba. No es por alardear, pero Sasuke sabia que la única razón por la que Fujiwara acepto el trato tan riesgoso que Faguku le ofreció hace un año aproximadamente, fue porque Karin le rogó a su papi querido que lo hiciera solo para estar mas cerca de Sasuke. Lo cual resulto sorprendentemente bien, todos obtuvieron lo que querían, su padre y el de Karin lograron una jugosa remuneración monetaria cada uno y la expansión de ambas empresas particularmente, Karin obtuvo a Sasuke y este a su vez, se hecho a la bolsa no solo a la chica, que resulto ser perfecta alejando a todo su club de fans… aunque fuera por un tiempo, al menos ahora le daban su espacio. (Un espacio de menos de dos metros, pero algo es algo.) Si no el reconocimiento y apreciación de su padre.

Karin lo amaba, ella misma se lo había dicho hace poco. Él sinceramente creía que todo iba bien entre ellos, Sasuke ciertamente estaba muy complacido con la situación. Por fin había encontrado aquello en lo que su agudeza superior le proveo de la victoria sobre la comadreja de Itachi…

Y de repente…

_"¡La ingrata va y se revuelca con tu mejor amigo!"_ (Que, claramente ¡ya no lo es más!)

**Nada agradable de tu parte karin.**

**¡Nada agradable enserio!**

Y que si solo era una novia trofeo, o que ciertamente pudiste haberla tratado mejor de lo que hiciste, o que no le hubieras brindado tanta atención como debiste, o que en un maldito año de relación lo mas lejos que llegaste con ella fue a la puerta de su casa, eso era normal… ¿Cierto? A las chicas les gusta ir lento _"No taaaaan lento campeón, en serio que no."_ (Le susurro su yo interior al oído) aun así era TU novia.

TU

MALDITA

¡NOVIA!

Aun y en toda su maraña de pensamientos, Sasuke no pudo evitar notar uno que se imprimía fuerte en su subconsciente.

_"¿Por qué te importa tanto?"_

¿Era solo por orgullo?

Bueno, obviamente su orgullo estaba roto pero ¿Qué tal si había algo mas dentro de todo esto? Algo que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar todavía. Porque había que aceptar que Karin Fujiwara era menos molesta que la mayoría de las chicas que a menudo se le arrojaban al cuello, con propuestas que por demás harían ruborizar incluso al pervertido de Kakashi.

Se podría decir que con Karin había llegado a un cierto… balance. Incluso, incluso se podría decir con toda certeza que la pelirroja, si bien no era la persona más importante en el frío e ilustre corazoncito de Sasuke, él si se preocupaba por su bienestar y felicidad en general.

Wow ¿Eso sonó meloso o que?

_"¡Uchiha, amigo! te estas ablandando."_

Sea como fuere, algo era claro… la necesitaba de vuelta, talvez por razones mas practicas que emocionales (O viceversa, en estos momentos realmente no tenia ni idea.) pero aun así…

Honestamente…

La necesitab…

No (Un Uchiha nunca _necesita_ de nadie.), más bien dicho. La _quería_ de vuelta.

Y para lograr eso era necesario hacer un control de daños, y rápido, antes de que su padre lo supiera y antes de que esto repercutiera en la relación Fujiwara/Uchiha.

Si, Obtener a Karin de vuelta, eso era su prioridad ahora, lo siguiente en su lista, nada podía desviar la atención de su siguiente objetivo, nada… excepto…

¿Es ese un bar en la esquina?

¡Ding!

¡Ding!

¡Ding!

Beber para olvidar sus penas nunca había sido su estilo, él era conciente de los estragos que eso produce en tu cuerpo (Atleta del año ¿Recuerdan?) pero a veces un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer, y francamente, beber su conciencia hasta el país de las maravillas no sonaba como una mala idea en el momento.

Hey, nadie que tenga un hermano de mierda y una novia _"Exnovia amigo, Exnovia."_ mucho peor podría culparlo.

Además, su mala suerte no podía empeorar por tomarse unas cuantas copas ¿Verdad?...

¡¿Verdad?!

* * *

Mala suerte.

¿En serio planean hablar de mala suerte con Sasuke Uchiha?

Bueno, ¿Que tal encontrarse empapado prácticamente de pies a cabeza, después de que tu estupido hermano chocara tu auto y tu novia _"Exnovia. Grábatelo, ExnoviaExnovia ExnoviaExnoviaExnovia."_ te pusiera el cuerno y haciendo de niñera de una chica pelirrosa astronómicamente borracha?... no, no, no, permítanle reformular eso, en realidad se trata de la chica pelirrosa mas extraña, molesta, amenazadora, quejumbrosa, belicosa y astronómicamente borracha que el tuviera él _placer_ de conocer.

¡Yeah por él!

Este día se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. Si, por supuesto…

… QUE NO.

El movimiento incesante a su lado le hizo notar que cierta pelirrosa se esta despertando ya de su letargo, ojala y ya se encuentre sobria, Sasuke nunca ha interactuado con una chiflada borracha a tan corta distancia antes.

Aquellos episodios en los que fuera atacado por sus fans en fiestas y reuniones nunca duraban más de quince segundos. Así que supuso que lo mas normal seria actuar civilmente, después de todo Sakura había dejado de ser una fan de Sasuke hace mucho tiempo y obviamente no tenía las mismas oscuras intenciones que aquellas otras chicas.

"Hola." La saludo de la forma mas normal que pudo cuando la chica termino de inspeccionar sus alrededores y lo miro a la cara por largo rato. Su mirada un tanto abstraída.

Puede que talvez estuviera recuperando su sobriedad.

"… eres mucho bonito…"

Si, el alcohol definitivamente seguía en su sistema. No solo por su aliento fuertemente etílico si no porque uso 'mucho' en lugar de 'muy' dentro de su de por si ilógico comentario.

Aunque, una vez mas, lógico no era precisamente la forma de definir el comportamiento regular de Sakura haruno.

Esto era típicamente Sakura, ella siempre tendía a decir lo primero que se le venia a la cabeza sin pensar mucho en la consecuencias. Lo que la gente vulgarmente llama… _vomito_ verbal.

Y como ya adivinaran, si.

¡Iack!

Esa palabra también provocaba cierta repulsión en el joven Uchiha, quien podría jurar que ni siquiera de bebe participo de tan desagradable actividad.

Sakura por su parte seguía con esa mirada perdida pero al mismo tiempo expectante, analizándolo, rasgo por rasgo hasta que por fin se digno a hablar.

"hmm… ¿Me harías el favor de violarme?"

Lo dicho, a la chica realmente debe faltarle un tornillo o a…

Momento…

Retrocedan eso un poco por favor…

_¿Me harías el favor de violarme?_

_¡¿Me harías el favor de violarme?!_

_¡¿ME HARIAS EL FAVOR DE VIOLARME?!_

Procesando…

1…

2…

3…

¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

"¡¿QUEEEEE?!" Grito el Uchiha en un tono de voz un poco más agudo de lo que un hombre jamas debería gritar. Sakura se cubrió los oídos con sus manos mientras lo miraba ofendida

¿Tan horripilante era la idea del sexo con ella?

Del otro lado Sasuke no podía concentrar la infinidad de pensamientos que cruzaron por su cabeza de solo oír su (Estupido, estupido, estuuuuuuuupido) ofrecimiento ¿Acaso estaba loca?

Si… no… talvez, talvez solamente seguía borracha hasta las manitas.

"¿Terminaste?" Pregunto la chica con una mueca de molestia mientras se destapaba los oídos. "Ahora ¿Vas a hacerme ese favor o tengo que buscarme a otro?…" intento pararse para remarcar su indignación pero el alcohol todavía presente en su sistema la trajo de vuelta al suelo, al lado del chico.

Sasuke aprovecho su cercanía para sacudir un poco de sentido común dentro de su cabezota rosada.

"¡¿Tienes idea de que estas hablando?! ¡¿De donde estas y con quien?!" Le preguntaba mientras la movía con fuerza de los hombros, adelante y atrás.

"Hmm…" fue lo único que salió de la rosada boquita, mientras intentaba poner su mundo en orden después de aquella zarandeada. Miro a su alrededor sin encontrar nada familiar y lo volvió a mirarlo a él. Sus verdes ojos se entrecerraron en un esfuerzo por enfocar mas precisamente su rostro y en un instante todo el color que el frío y el alcohol habían puesto en sus mejillas se la fue del semblante. "Sa… ¡¿Sasuke-kun?!" Hacia tiempo que no lo llamaba de esa forma, generalmente se refería a él como "El bastardo", fuerza de hábito supuso Sasuke.

De repente Sakura se paro como si el suelo le quemara y comenzó a jalar de su rosado cabello.

Auch.

"No, no, no ¡No! ¿Porque?... ¡¿Por qué precisamente _el bastardo_?!"

¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

Mientras Sakura seguía haciendo su berrinche, Sasuke aprovecho para levantarse del suelo y sacudir un poco sus húmedos pantalones. La lluvia ya había parado, y si tenia suerte (Lo cual lamentablemente dudaba mucho.) la trastornada pelirrosa no le haría las cosas mas difíciles.

"¡Nada agradable de tu parte universo!" Gritaba Sakura mientras levantaba sus puños contra el cielo incesantemente.

¿Y ahora con quien fregados peleaba? Ah, si… con el universo.

Tierno.

¿Pueden decirlo con él?...

¡CHIFLADA!

"... Bueno, ni modo…" Sasuke la oyó suspirar en signo de derrota. Vaya, por fin entendió. "… pero si dios te da limones…" Sakura volteo y le lanzo una mirada felina, si Sasuke hubiera sabido mejor en ese instante, se habría echado a correr sin duda "¡Fuera Pantalones!" Grito Sakura mientras atrapaba ferozmente entre sus manos dicha prenda de Sasuke.

Una vez mas por favor…

¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

"Aléjate de mi maniática."

"Dame…" Continúo halando sus pantalones hacia abajo.

"No." Continúo halándolos hacia arriba.

"Te lo advierto, tiendo a manosear mucho cuando no se me da lo que quiero." Y dicho eso soltó los pantalones, sus pequeñas manos ahora se dirigían hacia otro objetivo, uno que el Uchiha no se alegro mucho de saber, se encontraba entre sus piernas.

En un ágil movimiento Sasuke también soltó sus pantalones y logro afianzar las manos de Sakura antes de que alcanzaran su destino.

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo idiota?!" Le grito Sasuke justo en la cara sin poder contener su disgusto un segundo mas, su paciencia había alcanzado su límite. Ya había tenido sufícientes problemas en todo el maldito día como para estar soportando el acoso de una chiflada borracha que no sabia diferenciar entra un abrazo y un intento de violación.

Sakura se quedo en shock, nunca nadie le había gritado así en su vida, ni siquiera sus padres.

Se dejo caer en el suelo, derrotada, las lagrimas contenidas todo el día por fin habían aparecido, trazando helados caminos sobre su rostro al contacto con el viento. Al parecer, al fin se había dado cuenta de lo ridículo (Por no decir perturbador) de la situación. ¿Acaso era Sakura el tipo de persona que paseaba por el mundo buscando favores sexuales de quien fuera? ella no era así, jamás en su sano juicio seria tan arrojada. Esto era una prueba más de que el alcohol y la estupidez a menudo se mezclan por una razón. ¡Cosa que no deberían hacer nunca!

"L… la cerda cre… se cree que es tan linda, so… solo porque ya ha tenido sexo…" Comenzó a explicar Sakura con un sollozo mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir. Sasuke alzo una fina y oscura ceja ante tal explicación.

¿Solo por eso se comportaba así? Si hace unos segundos tenia una minima duda, ahora estaba completamente seguro ¡Sakura estaba loca! ¿Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar algo tan importante solo por no quedarse atrás?... No. Tenia que haber algo más, Sasuke tenía la corazonada de que se trataba de otra cosa en realidad…

"_¿Si Ino se tira de un puente tú también lo harías solo por ver quien cae primero?"_

Como sea, mejor no meterle ideas en la cabeza.

"… ¡Cosa que según ella nunca me pasara a mi! Por… porque soy horrible… doy asco…" Continúo vociferando Sakura.

Eso no es cierto…

… Él podía nombrar a infinidad de chicas más feas que ella.

"… y mi… mi frente es ENORME… mi cabello es raro…"

Bueno, eso es un acuerdo popular.

¿Qué más es nuevo?

"… y… y… ¡estoy mas plana que una tabla!"

¡Lotería!

Ahí estaba la verdadera naturaleza de toda esta irracionalidad. Puede que siempre hubieran sido rivales, pero en general su competencia era 'sana' y esta vez Ino la había humillado en su persona, ya no se trataba de ganar, si no de probar su valía propia. Como persona, como mujer.

Sakura no solo quería probarse ante Ino, si no ante ella misma. Probablemente supuso, en su, una vez mas, ilogica (Logica para ella misma.) forma de pensar que si lograba que alguien _le hiciera el favorcito_ quería decir que en realidad ella no era todas esas cosas que Ino había dicho. Su inseguridad era mas profunda de lo cualquiera pudiera imaginar por su previo comportamiento, estaba aterrada, tenía miedo, no de perder ante su Némesis nuevamente si no a que ella tuviera razón y que todas sus anteriores derrotas fueran, no solo inevitables si no merecidas.

Vaya, vaya… vaya.

Desde luego no esperaba que se creyera Miss universo, pero tampoco pensó que su autoestima fuera tan baja.

"_Tu deberías saber de eso ¿No?" _Una vocecilla en su subconsciente lo reto.

Era obvio que Ino era el Itachi de Sakura, la cruz que tenia que soportar y que irónicamente, ahora que lo analizaba mejor, soportaban por elección propia. Nada los obligaba a compararse constantemente con Itachi e Ino.

Si, al parecer tenían mas en común de lo que creía. En un raro acto de humanidad la ayudo a ponerse de pie, luego apoyo una mano en su espalda en signo de solidaridad.

"¿Entonces lo que realmente quieres es pobrar que Ino se equivoca?"

"Eso… y venganza." Envuelta en la vivacidad del sentimiento lo sacudió del cuello fuertemente, tomando a Sasuke por sorpresa.

"Tranquilízate de una buena vez." Dijo el moreno mientras la tomaba de las muñecas, en una voz severa, que no era un grito pero no admitía replica. Sakura se soltó de su agarre y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Tenia la expresión mas hilarante que Sasuke haya visto, y normalmente haría un comentario acido sobre esto, pero viendo el apuro en el que estaba era claro que Sakura no lo acompañaría pacíficamente hasta que su persona no se viera un poco reconfortada.

"Escúchame. No eres fea." Eso obtuvo la atención de la pelirrosa. Bien, su plan estaba funcionando.

"Si, puede que tu frente sea un poco (Err…un mucho) mas grande de lo normal y tu cabello un tanto inquietante…digo, es rosa ¡Donde has visto eso antes!..." vio como la chica paso de un estado semi complacido a uno completamente lívido y listo para atacarlo.

¿Por qué demonios eso había sonado como un halago en su cabeza?

"… Como sea. Tampoco estas plana."

Unas palmaditas en la espalda y se giro para caminar rumbo a casa, él mismo tenia ciertos demonios con los cuales luchar antes que todo, de hecho podía agradecerle a Sakura el haberle provisto de distracción suficiente como para olvidar el patético escenario de su vida por unos momentos.

Hasta que un chillido de indignación estridente y una mano en su hombro le dieron la vuelta bruscamente.

"… ¡¿Qué no tienes ojos?! ¡Mira, mira! ¡No tengo nada!" Gritaba Sakura desespera mientras jalaba del mojado escote de su vestido. Con pequeñas lagrimitas a punto de desbordar de sus ojos.

"Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso." Dijo dando un suspiro cansado.

"¡Lo dijiste solo para callarme!" Esta bien, esto ya lo estaba sacando de quicio.

"No lo hice."

"No me tengas lastima. Vamos dilo, no tengo ni pizca."

"¡Claro que tienes!"

Y sin siquiera pensarlo coloco ambas palmas de lleno sobre los pechos de la chica, un seno en cada mano y lentamente comenzó a estrujarlos con la intención de llenar cada palma de su mano lo mas que pudiera con cada protuberancia. La chica se estremeció de pies a cabeza con aquel contacto tan inesperado y se puso más roja que un tomate, no sabiendo como reaccionar. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado del resto de su cuerpo, nunca un hombre la había tocado así antes.

Sasuke por su parte estaba entretenidísimo, parecía mas estar jugando con plastilina para moldear que acariciando los pechos de una mujer. Tan entregado estaba a la tarea de callarla y probarle la existencia y dimensión de sus propios senos que no noto la lucha interna que sostenía Sakura, entre darle tremenda cachetada, patearlo ahí, donde mas duele o gritar hasta dejarlo sordo.

Justo cuando Sakura se había decidido por hacer todas a la vez, pudo oír como Sasuke daba un suspiro de complacencia, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su boca, como si de un artista observando su obra maestra se tratara. La curiosidad la obligo a bajar la vista hasta donde se desarrollaba toda la acción _manual _por parte del muchacho. Para su gran y grata sorpresa observo en éxtasis como sus tiernos senos cubiertos por la mojada tela de su vestido adquirían una apariencia completamente nueva… más voluptuosa y atractiva cada vez que las manos de Sasuke los juntaban presionándolos un poco hacia arriba. Como parecían no solo llenar sus manos sino incluso desbordarse un poco. Era increíble, realmente parecían al menos una copa mas grandes.

"¿Ves?... Se amoldan perfecto."

La voz de Sasuke, tan inesperadamente cerca de su oído hizo que su cuello se enderezara como un resorte. Sus rostros quedaron uno en frente del otro, perfectamente alineados, lo cual era raro dado que Sasuke era al menos veinte centímetros más alto que ella. Fue ahí cuando noto como Sasuke se había encorvado un poco y sus rodillas estaban semi dobladas, había obtenido esta posición en un afán de ver más de cerca cual seria en mejor ángulo para que el escote de Sakura luciera más… rellenito.

Al verlo de esa forma y con la sonrisa más sincera e inocente que en su vida había visto, Sakura no pudo evitar más que soltar un largo y doliente suspiro.

Jamás lo hubiera creído, pero Sasuke…

El bastardo.

El arrogante.

El orgulloso.

El prepotente.

El distante y frío Sasuke.

El mismo Sasuke que rompió su corazón y camino sobre los pedacitos como si nada hace tantos años…

¡Podía ser la cosa más tierna en este mundo!

* * *

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue verde, los profundos ojos jade de Sakura lo estaban viendo fijamente, luego su vista se dirigió hacia abajo, pequeña y rosada boca a escasos centímetros de la suya, talvez fuera el fantasma de la lluvia o el frío del viento, porque sintió cada uno de los bellos de su cuerpo erizarse en anticipación… ¿Anticipación? ¿De que? Parece que el frío no solo le congelo el cuerpo, también las ideas.

Si, probablemente sea el frío…

"Sa… Sasuke-kun…"

… O no. Fue totalmente involuntario, oír esa boca pronunciar su nombre de esa forma tan… su cuerpo volvió a temblar mientras un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina.

De golpe todo se había vuelto muy atemporal, no había calle, ni pavimento, ni árboles, ni faroles ni nada, solo ojos profundamente verdes, mejillas blancas, adornadas con una mota de rubor rosado y labios pequeños, delgados e igualmente rosáceos.

"S… ¿Si?"

Genial. Ahora hasta estaba tartamudeando.

¡Vamos! Un Uchiha nunca titubea.

¡Compórtate como un jodido hombre amigo!

"…Tu… tus manos… están frías."

Al principio, esa respuesta pareció no tener sentido. Hasta que su mirada confundida siguió la de Sakura más abajo del cuello de esta.

Oh maravilla. Sus manos seguían ahí.

Sin poderlo creer del todo y como acto de reflejo involuntario, sus manos oprimieron todavía más aquellos delicados montecitos, como para comprobar que en realidad sus manos estaban… donde estaban. Sakura se estremeció involuntariamente y solo en ese momento, y en verdad solo en ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta la magnitud de lo había estado haciendo… Sus manos, ambas, estaban sobre el pecho de una chica, y no cualquier chica, _Sakura Haruno_ (Ex fanatica acosadora, maniática rara y ahora, alcohólica empedernida al parecer.) y no solo eso sino que estaban completamente oprimiendo, estrujando y moldeando cada uno de sus senos.

Era eso... ¿Un pezon?

Sin poder evitarlo todos los colores se le subieron al rostro y en un intento desesperado de que la pelirrosa no lo notara la empujo fuera de sus manos, nada gentilmente debo decir, para darle la espalda firmemente.

"¡Oye!" Le recrimino Sakura, después de aquel empujón nada caballeroso. Intento obligarlo a mirarla pero Sasuke se soltó de su agarre, una vez más, siendo más brusco de lo que en realidad pretendía.

"¿Quieres Callarte? Ya he tenido suficiente." Y en serio que ya lo habían humillado lo suficiente hoy _"Aunque, técnicamente fuiste tu mismo quien se metió en este ultimo… altercado."_ (Le recordó su maldito subconsciente.) como para querer sentirse humillado una vez mas. El que ella notara su innata inexperiencia seria lo último.

"¡Pero claro que ya has tenido suficiente! Primero me manoseas y luego me empujas. No se podría esperar mas de un Uchiha." Eso si que lo hizo girarse repentinamente. No iba a permitir que insultaran el apellido de su padre, del cual estaba tan orgulloso.

"Dije que te callaras." Balbuceo Sasuke palabra por palabra en forma de advertencia pero aun así sin mirarla a la cara.

Cuando Sakura miro su cara, noto como los músculos de su mandíbula se habían tensado un poco y sus negros ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, normalmente estas indicaciones en su rostro eran sinónimo de ira contenida, pero Sakura no estaba segura de que este fuera el caso.

Fue cuando el Uchiha abrió sus ojos por un momento, encontrándose inevitablemente con las verdes pupilas de ella, que se puso colorado y aparto su vista hacia otro lado. Fue ahí que Sakura comprendió lo que significaban todos sus gestos faciales y la verdadera razón de su incomodidad.

"No,puede,ser" Dijo Sakura con tono malicioso. Sasuke solo alzo una ceja esperando lo que vendría. "¿Acaso me vas a decir que el gran Sasuke Uchiha jamás había tocado los senos de una chica?" Y ahí estaba.

¡Strike numero tres!

¡Humillación suprema!

¡Ponchado!

"Eso… no te importa." Le dio la espalda por enésima vez, francamente apenado.

"Quien lo diría. Con el tipo de noviecita que te cargas…" Dijo Sakura casi en un murmullo, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que el fino oído de Sasuke no lo escuchara.

"Se necesita una de ese tipo para reconocer a otra ¿No?" Dijo Sasuke aun dándole la espalda.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras. Fue como una bofetada en la cara, acaso… acaso… ¡¿le había dicho que era una zorra?! (En su muy sutil Sasukeciana manera de hablar.) Porque más le vale no haberlo hecho.

¡Esa no es la manera en que truena esta galletita!

"¡Pues déjame decirte algo bastardo!..."

Sasuke esperó pacientemente y cuando no oyó nada volteo para mirar como Sakura se había apoyado contra la pared y estaba ligeramente… ¿Verde?

Se acerco a ella tomándola por los hombros.

"… ¿Te sientes bien?"

Cuando volvió a oírle tan peligrosamente cerca, Sakura alzo su vista mas potentemente que una saeta y lo miro retadora, llena de furia abrió su boca para decirle hasta de lo que sus tataranietos se iban a morir.

Al ver esa mirada, Sasuke cerro los ojos de forma conocedora mientras soltaba una risita sardónica.

Lo sabia, aquí venia…

Vomito verbal.

…

…

No.

Esperen un minuto…

…

…

¡Vomito real!

¡Iack!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Nada agradable de tu parte universo.**

**¡Nada agradable en serio!**

* * *

**N.A: **Oooooooook he aquí una pequeña introducción a mi mas nuevísima historia ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡No se suponía que fuera tan largo! Hablando de vomito verbal ¿Ne? y sigue fluyendo y fluyendo y fluyendo y fluyendo… y fluyendo.

Díganme lo que opinan por favor, porque debo admitir que esto pudo haber sido mas propiamente editado, pero su autora es un poco P-E-R-E-Z-O-S-A así que… ¡Blah!

*** Shoujo:** Son los mangas dirigidos a la población femenina. Con temas como el romance, la pasion, la fantasía, la caballerosidad y esas cosas que tanto nos encantan a las mujeres.


	2. Capitulo 1

"Necesitamos un nombre." Un Naruto de seis años grito a viva voz, efectivamente sobresaltado a sus dos compañeros que se encontraban disfrutando de una película infantil en el cuarto de Sasuke. "Hey, chicos." Les hizo señas con las manos mientras se paraba frente al televisor para robar la atención de sus dos mejores amigos. "En serio necesitamos un nombre."

"¿En serio, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke arrastro cada palabra agriamente. Ofreciéndole una mirada de odio al rubio por interrumpir la mejor parte.

"¡Totalmente!" Sonreía el pequeño rubio con ambas palmas extendidas en el aire frente a él. "Ok pensemos todos juntos, lluvias de ideas, lluvia de id-"

"¿Para que necesitamos un nombre?" pregunto Sakura, genuinamente concernida.

Naruto bufo ofendido. "Pues… para diferenciarnos de los otros perdedores obviamente." Luego sostuvo su barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. "Estaba pensando en algo así como _Los superextraduperfantasticos_ pero suena muy complicado y _Mas-geniales-que-tu-mama _podría ofender a alguien."

Sakura pareció vincularse más con la idea de tener un nombre para su pequeño grupo. "¿Por qué no escogemos un animal? ¡Como una oruga!"

"Nombrarnos como un animal es tonto." Dijo Naruto. Sakura lo miro intensamente pero Naruto solamente lo ignoro, ni loco iba a aceptar ideas tan_ Infantiles_ más y cuando se trataba de algo tan importante como el nombre de su grupo. "Vamos, vamos. Piensen ¡Vamos!... Y nada estupido."

Sasuke, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, intentando fijar su atención en la película nuevamente. No dejaba de preguntarse como es que estos dos tarados terminaron siendo sus mejores amigos.

"¿Qué tal _La alegre banda de idiotas_?"

Los tres infantes giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta por donde un chico rubio de aproximadamente 12 años entraba a la habitación, seguido de un moreno de su misma edad. "excluyendo a la señorita obviamente. Si." Decía Deidara mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la pequeña Sakura -Cuyas mejillas se tornaron de un tono rosado encantador.- y se sentaba en una silla cercana a la televisión.

"¡Deidara!" Grito Naruto con genuina alegría al ver a su primo, nadie pareció notar como el insulto de Deidara paso desapercibido, ni siquiera el mismo Deidara. "… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"La tía Kushina me pidió pasar por ti de camino a casa."

El pequeño Sasuke lanzo una mirada en dirección al otro nuevo ocupante de la estancia.

"Mama me mando a checar que estaban haciendo." Contesto el joven Itachi a la muda pregunta de su hermano menor.

"Estábamos escogiendo un nombre." Dijo tímidamente Sakura, mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente. Itachi tenía ese efecto en ella.

"Oh, ya veo ¿Y como va eso?" Itachi se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa para sentarse a su lado sobre la cama. Sakura le era especialmente agradable y la encontraba infinitamente encantadora.

"Maaaal. Solo han propuesto uno… y es estupido." Gruño Naruto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y soltando un suspiro de derrota.

"¡_Oruga_ tiene mucho potencial Naruto!" Se defendió la pequeña pelirrosa.

"¡Si. Potencial para fracasar!" Contesto el rubio.

"Tal vez… ¡Tal vez el nombre de alguien a quien admiremos!" Propuso Sakura nuevamente, con todo su brío renovado. Su ánimo no iba a ser destruido por la completa franqueza de Naruto y menos en frente de su gran amor platónico. "Podría ser alguien que sea genial y amable y… y…" Continúo, esta vez casi en un susurro mirando de reojo al mayor de los Uchihas que estaba a su lado.

Por su parte, a Naruto esta idea pareció gustarle de verdad. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, como viendo el nombre en las estrellas… o en este caso en el techo. "Equipo Naruto." Si. Definitivamente le gustaba como sonaba eso. "Me agrad-"

"¿Equipo 'Naruto'?"

Todos voltearon a ver al menor de los Uchihas, quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde hacia rato, una de sus cejas se alzaba desafiantemente mientras miraba a Naruto. Ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una manera tan altanera que hizo que algo en el interior de Naruto se hiciera pipi en sus pantalones.

Glup.

"… Este. Si." Respondió Naruto despacito.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que YO te admiro o que TU eres genial?... D-O-B-E."

"¿Tal vez en otro idioma?" Interrumpió Itachi ante la posibilidad de un brutal Narucidio.

Si esto se ponía sangriento seria él el encargado de limpiar después.

"Buena idea, todo suena mas 'cool' en otro idioma." Lo apoyo Deidara sin realmente saber de que hablaban, ahora era mas interesante observar a Bambi saltar por la floreada pradera. Los tres pequeños parecieron considerar la posibilidad, incluso Sasuke que ya se había olvidado por completo de que en realidad quería ver la película lo pensó un momento.

"¡Seven!" Grito Naruto de repente golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano.

"¿Seven?" Una vez mas el aura escéptica que emitía el menor de los Uchiha lleno de apatía el corazoncito del rubio, quien esperaba el inminente juicio de su majestad la reina del drama Sasuke-chan. "… Eso es tonto."

"¡¿Porque?" Grito defensivamente Naruto.

En serio que esta actitud de Sasuke podría cortar hasta la leche. Esto simplemente afirmaba su teoría de que Sasuke era en realidad un robot, creado específicamente para amargarle la vida. Una vez le vacio una cubeta de agua encima desde el balcón de su casa para ver si se descomponía o sacaba chispas… Salvo un ligero resfriado por el cual Naruto fue sostenido culpable y castigado, nada paso.

Pero Naruto seguía en la pista.

"Porque nosotros somos tres no siete." Respondió Sasuke en su siempre '¿Acaso no es obvio?' Modo de hablar.

"¡¿Y quien esta hablando de números?"

… Ok, tal vez esta vez y solo esta vez (Naruto lo aceptaría años después.) Sasuke tenía razón.

"¿Sabes? Se dice que el siete es un número de buena suerte." Hablo Itachi al lado de Sakura con la intención de que solo esta lo oyera.

"¡¿En serio?" Sakura no paraba de asombrarse. Itachi sabia tanto, era tan genial y amable y guapo y alto y gracioso…

"Si y es curioso, pero también es mi numero favorito."

Y así fue como sucedió.

"Cr… Creo que 'seven' me gusta." Comento Sakura atrayendo la atención de los otros dos, que seguían enfrascados en su discusión.

La sonrisa de Naruto creció mas que la del gato rison y Sasuke alzo una ceja cuestionante. "¿Ves teme? sakura-chan si sabe lo que es bueno." Grito el rubio mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

Sasuke sacudió el polvo imaginario de su hombro y los miro desafiante. "No. Ese nombre es tonto."

Itachi tapo su boca con una de sus manos mientras soltaba una risita. Típico de Sasuke, no esperaba que cediera tan fácilmente.

A menos que…

"Sasuke-kun…"

Oh si.

Era especialmente su reacción ante el 'kun' lo que hacia esto tan entretenido. Siempre que la pequeña Sakura pronunciaba el nombre de Sasuke de esa manera era claro como terminarían las cosas.

"… No."

Para sorpresa de Itachi, Sasuke parecía estar soportándolo bastante bien, quizás esta vez las cosas terminarían diferente…

"¿Por favor… Sa-su-ke-**kun**?" La pelirrosa deletreo silaba por silaba alargando deliberadamente cada una, terminando la frase con un chasquido de su lengua.

Todos esperaron en silencio.

…

…

…

"… Hn. Como sea."

"¡Si! _Seven_ será nuestro nombre." Grito en regocijo Naruto, mientras Deidara se quejaba desde su asiento. "¡¿Quieren callarse? ¡Hay alguien intentando ver la película en paz!"

Sasuke volvió a su asiento con una expresión de franca amargura, mientras Itachi reía para sus adentros al notar el más fino de los rubores en las mejillas de su pequeño hermano. Ya lo esperaba, es por eso que tanto adoraba a Sakura, contra tal arma…

Sasuke nunca ganaba.

x.

* * *

**Capitulo I.**

**De castigos, moteles, explosiones y otras situaciones orgásmicas.**

Entonces… Aparentemente Kakashi piensa que Naruto es un idiota.

No solo por el hecho de haberse tomado un litro de leche caducada durante el receso, olvidándose de la pequeña broma que Kiba y él habían ideado esa misma mañana (Cubrir con plástico trasparente todos los excusados de la escuela, ya se imaginaran que paso después… basta decir que no fue nada bonito)… Como sea, lo dicho, Kakashi parece pensar que Naruto es un idiota.

Y lo digo en serio.

Sucede pues, según el mismo Kakashi explico. Que definitivamente había perdido uno de sus (inexistentes) lentes de contacto cuando Naruto entro a su oficina para recibir su (Completamente injusto) castigo, y definitivamente necesitaba la ayuda de Anko-sensei para buscarlo. Y, claro, definitivamente necesitaba buscarlo con su lengua en la boca de Anko-sensei, porque definitivamente existe la posibilidad de que pudiera haberse perdido ahí.

Definitivamente.

Si, como no.

Naruto estaba seriamente ofendido.

Segundos después, Anko, con las mejillas ardiendo y el pelo enmarañado, arreglo su fruncida vestimenta rápidamente -Quien pensaría que buscar un lente de contacto podía ser tan… agitado.- bajo la curiosa y sabionda mirada de Naruto. Se despido de kakashi de una manera tan cortes y tan profesional que Naruto casi explota en carcajadas ahí mismo. Kakashi por su parte lucia genuinamente complacido y despreocupado con su previa explicación.

¡¿En serio creían que no sabia lo que habían estado haciendo?

Naruto decidió que definitivamente enviaría una seria carta a la directora del colegio ¿Qué clase de institución esta manejando? Sus maestros deberían venir aquí a enseñar, a nutrir las mentes jóvenes… ¡no para hacerlo como lo hacen en el discovery chanel con sus compañeros!

"Bien. Supongo que esta vez en serio tendré que castigarte." Resumió el profesor de rebelde cabello gris una vez que Anko dejara el salón.

"Pero Kakashi-sensei…"

"Nada de peros Naruto. Creo que he sido lo suficientemente tolerante contigo." Hablo mientras frotaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar en gesto cansado.

"Tal vez demasiado tolerante... Siendo el hijo de mi previo mentor, el primer ministro…"

La vista periférica de Kakashi no fallo en notar el más mínimo de los gestos de molestia cuando Naruto mordió su labio inferior e inquirió un casi inaudible 'Claro'. "Esa el la única razón por la que alguien seria amable conmigo ¿Verdad?" Soltó el chico rubio mirando intensamente el suelo.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Esta bien. De cualquier modo ya debería estar acostumbrado."

Con que de eso se trataba.

Kakashi suspiro cansinamente, mientras se reclinaba en su silla giratoria. "Es por eso que te comportas así… ¿Es este solamente un patético grito por atención?" Recalco cada palabra con un golpecito de su dedo contra un gordo folder en el escritorio. El cual contenía todo el expediente de Naruto.

¿Patético?

¡¿Patetico?

¡¿PATETICO?

Ahora. Naruto estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado de muchas formas: Tonto, idiota, cabeza hueca, perdedor… pero nunca, nunca había sido catalogado de patético. ¡Lo que sea! ya era hora de que Kakashi dijera lo que realmente pensaba de él… como todos los demás.

"Solo porque no soy tan culto y simpático y genial como él…" Siguió Naruto con un tono de sufrimiento notable. "Es obvio que nunca seré como él ¿Por qué no lo entienden de una buena vez?"

"Nadie espera que seas exactamente igual o mejor que tu padre." Contesto Kakashi. Naruto alzo la vista del suelo dándole una mirada de 'Esta bromeando ¿verdad?'

Esta vez el maestro de cabello gris podía aceptar que Naruto tenía toda la razón en mostrarse incrédulo, previas experiencias y comentarios hirientes habían comprobado que eso era lo que todo el mundo parecía esperar de él. Ni más ni menos.

"Al menos no la gente que realmente te conoce y aprecia." Reformulo Kakashi, intentando transmitir su punto de una mejor forma.

"Todo el mundo siempre presionándome para _**'ser una mejor persona de la que soy.' **_" Continuo Naruto recalcando las comillas en el aire para dar más énfasis a su frase, luego su abatida mirada cayó nuevamente en el suelo. "Me hacen sentir como si con ser solamente yo nunca será suficiente ¿Qué tal si ya no hay nada mejor? ¿Que tal si esto es todo lo que seré?… un perdedor."

Los lazos especiales que los unían, no solo los de maestro-alumno si no los de amistad sincera que habían forjado atreves de los años hicieron que Kakashi sintiera la necesidad de hablar mas abiertamente sobre su forma de ver al chico.

"Yo no creo que seas un perdedor, y mucho menos, en todos los años que llevo de conocerte he deseado que seas una mejor persona. Naruto, tu ya eres un muchacho excelente de por si." Termino Kakashi, esperando haber puesto toda la sinceridad de su sentir en sus palabras y que Naruto no creyera que solo lo decía para animarlo.

Aunque conmovido por la obvia intención de su maestro. Naruto no lograba convencerse todavía de que eso fuera enteramente cierto.

"Dígale eso a mi_** excelente**_ expediente." Dijo sarcásticamente. En serio apreciaba lo que Kakashi intentaba hacer pero no quería engañarse a si mismo. Eso solo lo hacen los tontos.

Y Naruto Uzumaki, a pesar de lo que cualquier bastardo ojinegro con el peinado igual al trasero de una gallina y una estaca atorada en el trasero dijera, no era un tonto.

…

No es que se refiriera a alguien en específico.

Por su lado Kakashi podía notar como sus palabras no parecían mermar ni tantito el padecimiento de Naruto. Tomo el extenso folder y ojeo unas cuantas páginas deteniéndose a leer en voz alta una que otra travesurilla blanca, como solía llamarlas el rubio. Luego lo miro seriamente y volvió a colocar el expediente en el escritorio "El caso es que… yo no cree que este sea el verdadero Naruto."

"Te propongo algo." Hablo Kakashi mientras guardaba el expediente de Naruto no en su estante original, si no en aquel de los alumnos que ya no pertenecían mas a la escuela. "¿Por qué no me ayudas a buscarlo de ahora en adelante?"

Naruto comprendió el gesto y la intención de su maestro, le estaba dando una ultima oportunidad y sello con una sonrisa de complicidad el pacto de renovación y reivindicación personal.

De ahora en adelante seria el alumno, hijo y ciudadano perfecto, tan perfecto que incluso los vejetes consejeros de su padre tendrían que forzar su prácticamente deshecha y prehistórica columna para venerarlo. No solo se esforzaría el doble, ni siquiera el triple, iría mas haya del cuartople…

Esa era una palabra… ¿Cierto?

¿Ven? ¿Tonto él? ¡Bah! ¡Envidiosos!

"Lo hare, lo prometo."

Cuando se sentó nuevamente frente a él en su silla giratoria, Kakashi puso ambos codos sobre el escritorio y junto la palma de sus manos frente a su boca como meditando que decir después. Cuando lo hizo Naruto no pudo evitar casi caerse de su silla. "Y ahora hablemos sobre ese castigo…"

"¡¿QUE?"

¿Acaso no habían tenido un momento de compresión entre alumno y maestro hace un momento?

¿Acaso no le había dado una última oportunidad de salir ileso?

¿No se suponía que todo el cursi discurso de 'Tú eres mejor que esto' era un signo de tregua?

¿Nop?

¡Rayos! la compasión estaba tan devaluada estos días.

"¿Sabes? Esta conversación me ha dado una excelente idea." Naruto no pudo más que fruncir el ceño ante la palabra 'excelente', comenzaba a creer que Kakashi en realidad desconocía su significado. "Escribirás un ensayo de… 69 páginas sobre la importancia de ser uno mismo y la lucha que enfrentan especialmente los jóvenes por ser aceptados. Será parte de tu presentación final para graduarte."

"¡¿69 paginas?" Esta vez Naruto efectivamente se cayó de su asiento.

"Sip. 69 paginas."

"Eso no es un ensayo ¡Es un jodido libro! ¿Porque tantas? ¿Por qué no 10?"

"¿Por qué no 100? No lo se. 69 sonó bien de momento y estas olvidando que esto es un castigo, se supone que sea difícil."

"Pero aun así… ¡¿69 paginas?"

Kakashi suspiro por millonésima vez en el día, Naruto tenía ese efecto en él. "Uhh… Esta bien, la redundancia de esta conversación esta matándome… Puedes escribir el ensayo a doble espacio."

"¡Si! Ya llevo la mitad."

Kakashi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Los chicos siempre serán chicos después de todo.

"¿Ka-Kakashi-sensei?"

El pequeño golpecito en la puerta y la dulce voz femenina hizo que ambos dirigieran su mirada a la entrada del salón. Una tímida chica se encontraba medio escondida tras el marco de la puerta.

"¡Hinata! Que deliciosa 'casualidad' que vinieras justo ahora." Saludo efusivamente Kakashi mientras dejaba su lugar para caminar hacia ella.

¿Casualidad?

"Pe-pero si usted me pidió que viniera exactamente a esta hor…"

"Claro, claro. Dado que has llegado tan oportuna e inesperadamente me temo que tendré que pedirte un gran favor." La interrumpió mientras ponía una mano en su espalda invitándola a pasar adentro.

"¿U-un favor?"

"Si." La sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro no hacia justicia a su condición de adulto responsable. Parecía mas la de un niño apunto de hacer una travesura. "Naruto ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento?"

Kakshi pudo sentir como instantáneamente la chica se puso rígida ante el mero nombre del chico, probablemente todavía no había notado su presencia en el salón. Naruto se acerco como si nada hasta ellos dos y miro curioso a la nueva compañía, quien no hizo más que ponerse, si eso es humanamente posible, más tiesa aun.

Esa chica era tan rara.

"Mucho me temo que tengo que salir a arreglar otros asuntos que me atañen urgentemente y tendré que dejarlos solos." Hablo Kakashi dirigiéndose a Naruto.

"¡¿Que?" Gritaron ambos alumnos al mismo tiempo. Naruto volteo a ver sorprendido a Hinata quien miraba a Kakashi con la boca abierta y comenzó a hiperventilarse sin razón aparente.

Abría y cerraba la boca, como intentando comunicarse con el mas allá solo para volver a cerrar y abrir la boca de nuevo.

Como un pez bajo el agua… hablando de eso ¿Cómo exactamente se comunican los peces? ¿Será que tienen algún tipo de leguaje secreto?

Naruto siempre se lo ha preguntado. ¡Tal vez son telepatas!

¿Por qué quien chinches puede hablar bajo el agua?

Él ciertamente no puede, ya lo ha intentado varias veces.

No, esperen…

¡Lo que intento fue respirar bajo el agua!

…

Si… No tiene que decírselo.

Obviamente no fue una de sus 'mejores' ideas.

Kakashi volvió a tomar a Hinata por los hombros mientras la ponía justo en frente de Naruto, quien todavía lo miraba enfadado pero resignado. "No te preocupes, quedas en buenas manos. La señorita Hyuga es una excelente tutora, si tienes cualquier duda sobre tu ensayo puedes consultarlo con ella."

"Si, si. Lo que sea, ya puede largarse a manosear a quien-quiera-que-sea-su-nombre en paz."

El maestro alzo una ceja reprobatoria ante tal comentario, pero Naruto le ofreció una mirada conocedora. "Soy manso, pero no menso."

Kakashi le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Hinata disculpándose por el lio en el que la había metido. No era por el favor si no por la compañía.

Luego salió de ahí dejando a los dos chicos solos. Naruto bostezo mientras ponía sus manos tras su cabeza y se dirigía hacia una butaca vacía al final del salón. A pesar de sentir que podría morir de consternación en ese preciso instante, Hinata no hayo nada más que hacer que seguirlo y sentarse en la butaca contigua.

Luego, un silencio atroz.

El chico miro hacia afuera de la ventana, los pajarillos cantando y el sol a pleno rayo. Suspiro y recargo su butaca contra la pared de manera que las patas delanteras estaban en el aire. "Pobre de ti. Desperdiciaste una hermosa tarde solo para hacer el trabajo de aquel pervertido. Apuesto a que tu tampoco puedes creer que el hijo del primer ministro sea tan estupido."

"N…no." Hablo ella casi inaudiblemente. Naruto comenzaba a dudar que realmente supiera como hacerlo. Esa chica era tan rara.

"¿No?" Pregunto un poco desairado.

Hinata se dio cuenta del mal entendido y rápidamente comenzó a pedir disculpas... o al menos lo intentaba. "¡No! Digo… ¡quiero decir!…Yo… no. No pi-pienso que Naruto-kun se-sea estupido."

Naruto reconoció que esta chica a parte de rara le estaba pareciendo inmensamente entretenida. Y no pensaba como casi la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela que él fuera un idiota, eso era un punto bueno.

"Naruto-kun es… es simplemente Naruto-kun y jamás me atrevería a pedirle mas que eso."

Naruto la miro nuevamente desconcertado ¿Era eso un insulto?

"Err… Gracias." Realmente no tenia idea como contestar a lo que ella había dicho. Fijo su mirada en ella intensamente, intentando descifra el críptico comentario… Nah, viniendo de Hinata una ofensa era muy poco probable, ella era la chica menos conflictiva que el mundo pudiera conocer.

Y hablando de conflictos. Había algo que lo había estado molestando todo el día.

"Hinata…" Dicha persona seguía sumida en su humillante depresión cuando Naruto la llamo tan repentinamente que dio un respingo de sorpresa. Él pareció no notarlo o solo lo ignoro y continuo hablando, la vista fija en cualquier cosa menos en ella. "Tu… ¿tu y Sakura-chan son amigas cierto?"

Hinata asintió levemente, un poco confundida por el repentino cambio de tema.

"Creí haber oído que Ino y ella pelearon de nuevo." Hinata volvió a asentir, su ceño se frunció un poco al recordar el episodio de ese día. Esta vez, el gesto no paso desapercibido por el rubio, era obvio que había sido más que una de sus típicas peleas. "¿C-Cómo esta ella?"

"Es… difícil saberlo." Hinata volvió a fruncir el ceño con preocupación. "Creo que esta vez Ino, Ino si se paso de la raya." Miro a Naruto seriamente.

"¿Pero qué paso? ¿Por qué pelearon?" Pregunto el rubio mucho mas concernido, sabia que había sido algo serio pero no creyó que tanto.

Hinata lo miro contrariada, debatiéndose entre contarle o no. Después de todo no era su historia como para que la anduviera publicando libremente. Naruto lo noto y se sintió un poco incomodo por haberla puesto en esa situación.

"Esta bien si no quieres contarme, entiendo, ella es tu amiga."

La chica abrió más sus aperlados ojos que no fallaron en notar la humildad en la expresión de Naruto. Parecía genuinamente preocupado. "So- Solía creer que también era t-tuya." Se atrevió a decir por fin Hinata.

"Es complicado."

"Entiendo."

En realidad no entendía nada.

Pero por la forma en que lo había dicho, le había dado a entender que no deseaba hablar mucho del tema, tal vez le trajera malos recuerdos. "Aun así, te sigue importando lo que le pase ¿Verdad?"

Naruto le ofreció una mirada que hablaba más fuerte que cualquier respuesta.

"¿Sabes como Sakura e Ino siempre han vivido intentando ser una mejor que la otra?" Comenzó Hinata, Naruto asintió, ese tema era de domino publico prácticamente. "Aun así, y aunque nadie lo crea, son… bueno, eran amigas. N-No se veían como rivales en realidad, si no que inconscientemente se admiraban, veían en la otra la oportunidad de mejorar y superarse no a la otra si no a si mismas, cuando creían que nadie las veía eran bastante consideradas entre ellas. Era como su balance personal, si una dejara de existir, la otra perdería el rumbo… ¿Comprendes?"

"Comprendo."

En realidad no comprendía nada.

"Pero si las cosas eran así ¿Que pudo romper ese 'balance' del que hablas?" Pregunto Naruto, confundido.

"¿Conoces a Sai? ¿El chico que entro a la academia el año pasado?" Naruto entrecerró los ojos un poco, intentando recordar y finalmente volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

"Pues, hace algunos meses Sakura comenzó a interesarse por él, nos lo comento en alguna ocasión y en ese momento todas la apoyamos… i-incluso Ino le aconsejo 'que hiciera algo'. Paso un tiempo y al parecer Sai también la noto a ella, ya que el mismo comenzó a acercarse a ella, hablaban entre clases, la ayudaba con los temas que no entendía, pasaba casi todo el día con Sakura e inclusive llegaron a salir en varias ocasiones juntos fuera de la academia. Sakura nos confeso hace unos días que creía haberse enamorado perdidamente de él. No, mas bien dicho, nos confeso que estaba segura de amarlo. Que no había sentido algo así de-desde…"

"Desde Sasuke." El desdén con el que el nombre salió de los labios del chico la tomo por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario sobre eso, Naruto prosiguió con su cuestionamiento. "Eso es excelente pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver co-"

"Mucho. Hoy du-durante el receso, Ino nos revelo que ella y Sai habían pasado la noche de ayer juntos."

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al oír esto.

"La noche… ¿Juntos?" La sugerencia en su pregunta era mas que obvia. No era que fuera un pervertido y solo pensara en '_**eso**_', solo que no quería mal entender las cosas.

"S-si." El bochorno que le provocaba hablar del tema con un chico se hizo evidente en su rostro, que se puso de color escarlata, Naruto tomo esto como respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta y le animo a seguir con la historia. "Y Sakura lo oyó todo. Cuando la enfrento, Ino no intento negar nada, de hecho comenzó a dar mas detalles de su 'anécdota' frente a todas nosotras."

"¿Por qué Ino le haría algo así? Entiendo que siempre han sido muy competitivas entre si, pero humillarla de esa forma frente a sus amigas…" Luego su ceño se frunció aun más. "Y el bastardo aquel ¿No estaba tan interesado en Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucedió ahí?"

"Lo mismo pensábamos todas y cuando le cuestionamos sobre eso, Ino se defendió diciendo que Sai le había buscado a ella, que fue él quien fue hasta su casa solo para hablarle de sus sentimientos y le aseguro una y otra vez que solo había pasado todo ese tiempo con Sakura para finalmente acercarse a ella."

En esto Naruto reflexiono un poco mas, entendía la forma de proceder de un chico, digo ¡Él era uno!

Y por más que sintiera simpatía por Sakura y su situación también tenía que aceptar que esa explicación sonaba más que convincente. No es que le diera la razón a Ino o la excusara por lo que había hecho, pero los hombres (Mas a esta edad) actúan de formas muy diferentes a las mujeres y él no dudaba ni tantito que este bien haya sido el caso, lo que había dicho Ino…

De hecho sonaba vagamente lógico.

'Vagamente' siendo la palabra clave, todavía había gato encerrado a su parecer. Pero de repente sonaba un poco injusto culpar enteramente a Ino por el incidente. También el bastardo de Sai había actuado como un idiota ¿No?

Ajena a las cavilaciones de Naruto, Hinata prosiguió con su historia. "Sakura seguía sin creerle y la acuso de mentirosa y arrastrada. _'Seguramente tu te le ofreciste, no es como si eso te fuera muy difícil ¿No?'_ le grito Sakura." Esas palabras sonaban demasiado hiriente, pensó naruto.

"Entonces Ino también exploto y le dijo que se mirara en un espejo _'Aun y si yo hubiera hecho eso ¿porque crees que accedió tan fácilmente? Porque ningún hombre se sentiría atraído por una mojigata sin una pisca de encanto o senos.'"_ Inmediatamente la mirada del chico cayó en el pecho de Hinata.

Estaba usando una chamarra morado con blanco que no le dejaba apreciar en su totalidad de que atributos gozaba la chica en realidad, pero remotamente recordaba que eran más que suficientes.

Palabra clave _**'mas'**_.

La joven estaba tan metida en su narración que ni cuenta se dio de que el chico hace más de un minuto se había desviado de su conversación. "'_Piensa Sakura_ _¿Qué chico en su sano juicio va a preferirte antes que a mi? Eres baja de estatura, baja de inteligencia, lo único que te sobra es esa frente tan anormal._' F-francamente, jamás había oído a Ino hablarle tan duramente a sakura, ni decir cosas tan ofensivas_._" El tono de preocupación fue tan agudo que Naruto finalmente reparó sus reflexiones en el rostro de Hinata de nuevo.

"¿Qué hizo Sakura-chan?" Se sintió un poquito mal por haber permitido que su mente divagara mientras hablaban de algo claramente importante para ambos. Sakura.

"Creo que fue demasiado para ella, no dijo nada, solo salió llorando de ahí." Hinata parecía a punto de llorar, estaba genuinamente concernida por el padecimiento de Sakura. Realmente era una buena amiga, Naruto pensó que si alguna vez se encontrara en problemas, ojala tuviera a alguien como Hinata como su amiga. "La seguí hasta el baño. Ella dijo que estaría bien, pero luego salió de la academia una hora antes de que acabaran las clases. H-ha decir verdad, estoy preocupada."

Él también lo estaba, pero las palabras de confort nunca fueron su fuerte en realidad, no sabia que decir para hacerla sentir mejor. Por lo regular su mente hablaba más rápido que su lengua y se sentía torpe dando consejos. A parte, no es como si alguien tomara en serio cualquier cosa que viniera de él.

La inspecciono de nuevo, el ceño de preocupación seguía en su rostro, y su boca seguía en una fina línea mientras enredaba y desenredaba el cintillo elástico de su chamarra en un dedo…

"Estamos en pleno verano." Indicó Naruto viendo hacia afuera por la ventana.

"¿Pe-perdon?" Su repentino comentario la desequilibro mucho. Sus cambios de tema tan esporádicos comenzaban a contrariarla.

"¿Qué hay con esa chamarra?" Pregunto él, señalando dicha prenda como si de una abominación se tratara.

Hinata se miro a si misma, miro por la ventana y finalmente lo miro a él un poco a penada. "El reporte del clima… di-dijeron que habría una fuerte lluvia hoy." Comenzó a juntar las puntas de sus dedos índices nerviosamente. Se sentía tan tonta dando esa explicación.

"¡Lluvia mis calcetines! Mira que cielo tan azul, no llovería ni en mil años." Su tono había sido tan alto, que si no lo conociera un poco, Hinata juraría que la estaba regañando.

"Cre-creo que ellos saben de lo que hablan… po-por algo son meteorólogos…" Se defendió Hinata, no lo quería contradecir pero tampoco quería mentirle.

"Creí que ya habíamos establecido que puede que no sea Einstein pero no soy tan tonto." Golpeo su cabeza con un dedo y señalo hacia afuera. "Mira, cielo despejado, ni una sola nube ¿de donde se supone que va a caer tanta agua?" Se cruzo de brazos como para darle más autoridad a su teoría.

"No- no se…" Una sonrisita nerviosa apareció en su rostro, Naruto-kun a veces se comportaba como un niño berrinchudo… era extrañamente lindo cuando lo hacia.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Pregunto suavemente mirando el cielo azul por la ventana. No la estaba mirando a ella pero pudo captar de reojo como seguido de un espasmo de sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa tímida pero un tanto bravucona se acuno en los labios de la chica. Que sinvergüenza.

La pregunta quedo en el aire mientras Hinata no podía dejar de contemplar el hermoso perfil del chico rubio. Había mucho de insolente en todos sus aires y era precisamente eso, la forma en la que nada parecía amedrentar sus ánimos lo que tanto admiraba de él.

¿Una apuesta? Ni en mil años se imaginaria compitiendo contra Naruto. Hinata tendía naturalmente al pesimismo y perder ante el chico que mas admiraba no podría ser algo muy atractivo ¿Cierto? Además ¿Qué podría tener ella que a él le interesara?

Por otro lado, a ella si se le podían ocurrir unas cuantas peticiones para si misma…

"E-El perdedor tiene que ser mi esclavo por un día entero." Dijo Hinata de forma bromista… y velozmente su tapo la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta. "¡Di… digo… yo n-no…"

Naruto solo se limito a mirar divertido su aparente estado de semi combustión espontanea. Luego paso un rato en silencio, en el que Hinata jugaba con la bastilla de su falda, su cara todavía visiblemente roja y Naruto escribía (O pretendía escribir)

"y… ¿Qué ganaría yo si en realidad no llueve?"

Se oyó la voz de Naruto preguntar de la nada, Hinata alzo su cabeza para mirarlo con la boca abierta, pero Naruto continuaba 'Escribiendo' sin despegar su vista del papel.

"Um…" Ella no sabía si hablaba en serio o no, pero tampoco era como si desinhibirse ante cualquiera fuera algo extraño en la personalidad del rubio así que decidió contestar lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "¿Lo… Mi-mismo?… supongo."

Naruto sonrío y finalmente alzo la vista hacia ella. "¿Serias mi esclava por un día entero?... ¿Y harías _todo_ lo que sea que yo te ordenara?" Pregunto, levantando una rubia ceja, Hinata súbitamente sintió que debía ser un poco más cautelosa y decirle que en realidad no hablaba en serio, que había sido una broma.

Después de todo, ella conocía bien lo pesadas y arriesgadas que podían llegar a ser las bromas de Naruto. (No es que le hubiera jugado alguna broma a ella, mayormente eran dirigidas al genero masculino de su clase.)

"¡NA-NADA DE CLASIFICACION C OBVIAMENTE!"

Inmediatamente después de soltar eso, Hinata sintió la rigurosa necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra su butaca, porque al ver la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto del chico era claro que ese comentario no pudo haber mandado el _**mejor**_ de los mensajes. Tal vez ahora Naruto creyera que ella pensaba en él como un pervertido o que lo encontraba repugnante o desagradable físicamente o algo igualmente vergonzoso. Y siendo completamente honesta con ella misma ¿Realmente le costaría tanto hacer ese tipo de cosas? Porque es Naruto-kun de quien estamos hablando y por él ella tal vez si podría…

Mejor paramos ahí.

Cuando por fin tuvo el valor de volverlo a mirar a la cara pudo jurar que por un segundo una sonrisa picara y un tanto siniestra apareció en el rostro del rubio.

"Entonces es una apuesta." Y Volvió a su tarea de escribir el ensayo.

¡Vaya! ¿De repente hacia mas calor o solamente era ella?

Esa sonrisa le había despertado mas que mariposas en el estomago.

Soltó un suspiro largo y comenzó a quitarse la chamarra. Mas para entretenerse en otra cosa que no fuera él que para aliviar el calor. O tal vez ambas, la mirada de Naruto le provocaba muchas cosas.

El rubio desvió su mirada de su hoja –Completamente en blanco.- al oír el sonido del cierre de la chamarra. Sin quererlo sus ojos se concentraron enteramente en lo que hacia Hinata, fue mas como un acto reflejo, una costumbre que tenían él y Kiba. Cuando hacia tanto calor, como en estas fechas, la mayoría de las chicas no utilizaba ninguna camisa o camiseta debajo de la blusa escolar, la cual era blanca y muy delgada… Casi, casi translucida.

También estaban esos cinco centímetros extra de visión que ofrecía la blusa escolar de manga corta. Cada vez que una de sus compañeras levantaba sus brazos para anudar su cabello por el calor, la mayoría de los chicos se dedicaba espiar por esa abertura lo que la chica en cuestión tenía para ofrecer, talla, tamaño, marca, tela, estampado.

Exactamente como predijo, ella no estaba usando otra prenda debajo de la blusa mas que aquella que Naruto no fallo en analizar de inmediato. Lo que la delgada tela y esa mágica abertura le dejo saber a lo dejo sencillamente fascinado.

"¿Encaje?"

Naruto se dio cuenta de que anteriormente, fallo épicamente en juzgar a esta chica. No dejaba de parecerle rara, pero también había resultado ser un estuche de monerías: entretenida, generosa, buena amiga y sobre todo no se imagino que una niña tan aparentemente inocente utilizara prendas tan… Sugerentes.

Inocencia con un toque de picardía… Nada mal.

Nada mal ciertamente.

"¿Di-Disculpa?" Había oído que el joven susurraba algo pero no entendió bien que.

Naruto se puso colorado sin razón aparente para la chica y comenzó a mover sus manos en el aire. "¡N-nada! nada. Digo que me _**encaje**_una astilla… ¿Ves?" Le mostro el dedo índice de una de sus manos mientras con la otra se aflojaba el cuello de su camisa.

Por alguna razón, esto pareció sacarle una tímida, pero radiante sonrisa a la joven de cabello negro.

Esa chica era tan rara.

Cuando el siempre presente, sentido altruista de Hinata hizo su aparición y esta se inclino un poco hacia adelante sobre su pupitre para analizar más de cerca la falsa herida en el dedo del chico, Naruto, _sin quererlo_ robo un pequeño vistazo de lo que el escote de la blusa de la chica dejaba al descubierto.

Más allá de una piel impecablemente blanca y muy probablemente suave como la seda un enteramente coqueto moñito de terciopelo morado adornaba el centro del fino sostén de encaje blanco.

"_Que… Encantador."_

De repente este castigo ya no era tan desagradable.

* * *

Nunca, en toda su corta vida Sasuke pensó que algo como esto le pasaría a él. _Tal vez a un idiota como a Naruto _¿pero a él? NUNCA. JAMAS. NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS.

Tristemente, la vida nunca es como uno piensa. Y un millón de años parecían haber pasado como un flash ante sus ojos.

Sasuke ya había agotado su enciclopedia personal de deidades a las cuales maldecir por su sombría suerte. Ajusto nuevamente su agarre a la chica pelirrosa que cargaba sobre su espalda. Dicha chica no solo seguía inconsciente sino que apestaba horriblemente a alcohol. Sasuke arrugo la nariz, intentando respirar por la boca y miro amargamente el frente de su camisa arruinada ¡Era su favorita!

La lluvia había vuelto a caer y era mas difícil andar por ahí con una persona sobre tu espalda, no podía volver a su casa con ella en ese estado y lo peor era que estaba perdido. No sabia bien en que parte de la cuidad estaba, por donde miraba solo podía ver bares, cabarets y moteles de mala reputación, donde las prostitutas y mujeriegos llevaban a sus acompañantes para pasar un 'buen rato'.

Cuando un rayo extraordinariamente grande retumbo en el cielo no le quedo de otra.

"Motel barato, aquí vamos."

¡Ding-dong!

"¡Buenas noches! ¡Bienv-" La simple visión de un chico pelinegro, excepcionalmente bien parecido y con un físico admirable cargando a una joven y linda pelirrosa en su espalda fue suficiente para que el gerente cortara su frase en seco. Bueno, también estaba el hecho de que él conocía e este chico. "… ¿Sasuke Uchiha?"

Las nubes se abrieron.

Un coro de ángeles canto.

Una omnipotente mano salió de entre el cielo.

Y dios dijo: **¡Te odio Sasuke!**

Aunque hubieran pasado unos años, todavía podía reconocer a este hombre. De todas las personas, tenía que encontrase precisamente a un hombre que lo conocía desde que usaba pañales. "¿Ji- Jiraiya?" Si, de todos era conocido que el padrino de Naruto era un pervertido. Pero nunca creyó que llegaría así de lejos. Seguramente había instalado cámaras secretas en cada cuarto para entretenerse en esas aburridas noches. "Un cuarto." El humor de sasuke no daba para más, estaba en su límite.

"¿Alguno en especifico?"

"Cualquiera en el primer piso."

Jiraiya hizo esa rara y maliciosa mueca que hizo desconfiar a Sasuke. "Lo siento. Solo tengo uno en el tercer piso." Y le ofreció la llave.

Sasuke se la arrebato y camino a duras penas hacia el elevador, presiono el botón y espero. "El elevador no sirve." El pelinegro tuvo que contar hasta treinta para no aniquilar al anciano ahí mismo. Jiraiya se divirtió de lo lindo cuando Sasuke se dirigió hacia las escaleras "Ve el lado positivo." Le grito mientras subía. "Es un buen calentamiento antes de…"

"¡Váyase al carajo!"

Al llegar al cuarto Sasuke la acostó sobre la cama y se sentó al lado de ella, estaba exhausto. Después de recuperar un poco el aliento la examino más detenidamente.

Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, su ropa empapada, sus zapatos, hace mucho que Sasuke los cargaba en sus manos, había un gran y visible moretón en su rodilla izquierda, sus rosados labios se habían vuelto casi purpuras, era una visión sencillamente… conmovedora.

"_¿Conmovedora? ¿La ex fan, psicótica, ebria, pervertida? Si como no." _Apoyo su frente en la palma de sus manos, asombrado de sus propios pensamientos. El cansancio y el hedor realmente le estaban haciendo delirar.

Lo mejor seria quitarse esa ropa sucia y mojada y tomar una ducha, el olor a vomito y lluvia en su cuerpo yo lo estaba mareando. Busco una toalla en el pequeño armario que se encontraba en la esquina y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Sintió el agua caliente por su cuerpo como una caricia celestial. Después de haber cargado a Sakura por varios minutos bajo la lluvia y luego por las escaleras del infierno su cuerpo estaba hecho añicos, en especial los músculos de su espalda y sus piernas, siempre creyó tener excelente estado física, su entrenador personal siempre se lo decía… ahora comenzaba a dudarlo. Salió del baño solo con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, no esperaba que la chica estuviera despierta, así que por eso se dio el lujo de ser despreocupado en este aspecto.

Estaba revisando la habitación en busca de algo decente o si quiera salubre que comer cuando un sonido proveniente de la cama lo hizo voltear. Sakura estaba haciendo sonidos guturales extraños y se convulsionaba un poco, Sasuke inmediatamente reconoció esto como una señal de que la chica quería vomitar nuevamente y corrió a su lado, había oído muchas historias de gente que se había ahogado con su propio vomito, borrachos por lo general.

Cuando llego a su lado, la miro detenidamente antes de actuar, no quería tocarla a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario por temor a que despertara e hiciera una escena nuevamente. Sakura volvió a convulsionarse levemente y Sasuke decidió que lo mas sano era cambiarla de posición en caso de que realmente vomitara.

Estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando la joven se quejo y rasco su cuello. Como sucede con la mayoría de la gente alcoholizada, se sentía acalorada por dentro. ¿Y que haces cuando tienes calor? Exacto, los ojos de Sasuke y su boca se abrieron descomunalmente cuando la joven se sentó sobre la cama (casi chocando con él.) medio despierta y comenzó a quitarse el vestido torpemente, no hubo nada sensual en su rutina, incluso soltó un sonoro eructo en algún momento y aun así, ante tanta piel y curvas expuestas…

"_¡Wow!"_

Cuando la empapada prenda que ella llamaba 'vestido' estuvo en el suelo, se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y en un instante estaba sonoramente dormida otra vez.

Sasuke se quedo paralizado observando como la joven, ahora solamente en ropa interior, dormía, como sus cortas pero bien torneadas y definidas piernas se estiraban sobre la cama y como pecho subía y bajaba suavemente. No es que el sostén de hello kitty lo hubiera impresionado de manera especial, lo que había captado su atención era los pequeños picos que sobresalía en el centro de cada copa de dicho sostén… al parecer la chica tenia frio. y aunque fuera mínima, la ropa que le quedaba puesta seguía igualmente mojada. Eso no podía ser bueno para su salud, la pregunta era:

¿Se atrevería él –un Sasuke Uchiha en pleno apogeo viril.- a desvestir a Sakura Haruno? ¿Posiblemente tener que verla sin ropa? ¿Completamente desnuda? Las mejillas de sasuke se encendieron de solo pensarlo. Algo comenzó a reaccionar ahí abajo, entre sus piernas.

"_Malos pensamientos, malas hormonas, malas."_

Si, Sasuke Uchiha tiene hormonas. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando deshacerse de las traviesas e indecentes imágenes mentales, solo lo haría por el bien de ella, solo eso.

Y sus hormonas funcionaban perfectamente, muchas gracias.

Con una urgencia extraña en él, se subió junto a ella en la cama sobre sus rodillas y coloco sus dedos índice y medio debajo de ambos tirantes de la prenda íntima y lentamente, tan lentamente como se seca la pintura en una pared fue deslizándolos por los hombros de la pelirrosa. Ya solo faltaba un último y pequeño tirón…

Cuando-

¡BLANG!

Dos hombres vestidos de negro, sosteniendo cada uno un arma entraron pateando la puerta. "¡Policía!" "¡Alto ahí, esto es una redada!"

Lo dicho.

_.._

Por la cara que pusieron, Sasuke solo podía comenzar a imaginarse lo que pasaba por sus mentes, y a decir verdad, si él mismo fuera espectador, esta también le resultaría una escena demasiado prometedora:

Una Sakura claramente ebria y claramente inconsciente, semidesnuda sobre la cama, debajo de un Sasuke Uchiha mojado, usando solo una toalla y completamente sobrio, cuyas manos estaban a meros centímetros de develar ante sus codiciosos ojos los pequeños _pero firmes _–Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar inmediatamente en este detalle.- senos de la chica.

Desconocido era para los policías que el destino final de las manos de nuestro héroe no eran los suaves y desprotegidos motecitos de la chica, si no sus hombros, la noble intención de nuestro héroe segundos antes de su entrada tan abrupta había sido mover a la chica para que no se ahogara en su propio vomito…

Gentileza era su segundo nombre.

"_Esa excusa es tan cierta como el diez que saco Kiba en su examen de geometría." _Le recrimino su propia conciencia por un instante, instante que Sasuke ignoro olí, al menos _esa excusa _es lo que alegaría una y otra vez mas tarde en la estación de policía.

Por ahora solo podía mirar de un policía a otro desde su posición sobre Sakura, inmóvil, con las palabras _Que hago ahora… que hago ahora…_ _que hago ahora… _haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Dentro del cerebro de nuestro querido Uchiha, cinco bien pensadas estrategias sobre que hacer fueron formadas. Y las opciones eran…

1.- Hacerse el tonto y decir algo como "Disculpen ¿Podrían indicarme el camino a la estación? Creo que me perdí."

2.- "¿Me permiten? Mi novia y yo necesitamos un momento a solas."

3.-Dejar a la chica inconsciente y salir corriendo como una gallina despavorida.

4.-Nada. simplemente mirarlos intensamente.

5.- ¡Que demonios! Caer muerto de una buena vez.

Y ahora, analizando cada opción desde el punto de vista de Sasuke Uchiha…

1.- No hay manera de que pueda salirme de esta mintiendo. La escena era más que obvia, aunque obviamente -solo para él.- no fuera lo que parecía.

2.- Seguro. Como si esta situación no fuera lo suficientemente mala como para añadir desacato a la autoridad en su expediente.

3.- CLARO-QUE-NO ¿Y su orgullo que? Si hiciera algo como eso solo quedaría como un maldito bastardo, cobarde mal nacido.

4.-Maldita sea ¡Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo desde el principio!

5.- Eheem… Desde cuando tenía ideas… ideas tan… Naruticas.

Y la lista siguió y siguió.

* * *

Naruto suspiro mientras miraba las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpear su ventana ¿Quién lo diría? En realidad estaba lloviendo perros y gatos, parece que esta vez si había perdido una apuesta, se dirigió hacia su cama listo para dormir cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar de repente, miro al reloj en la pared y torció el gesto.

"_¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? Seguro otro maldito reportero."_ Con la nominación de su padre para presidente, los reporteros no habían parado de llamar y llamar a su casa en busca de cualquier información 'Jugosa' sobre la familia. Ya lo tenían harto, más aun porque siempre era él y su cuestionable comportamiento de quien obtenían dichos encabezados.

"¿Quién habla?" Contesto de mala gana.

"¡AYUDA!" Fue la excepcionalmente chillona respuesta.

"¿Qué-" Naruto alejo el auricular, tapando su oído ¿Había sonado como el chillido de una mujer? Luego repitió su pregunta, esta vez más lentamente "¿Quién-demonios-habla?"

Un bufido.

Una pausa.

Y una maldición se oyó.

"¡Maldita sea! soy yo Dobe…"

"Oh eres tu, Sasuke el bastardo traidor, dime ¡¿Cómo esta la estaca en tu trasero?¡" Le saludo muy exuberantemente. Casi, casi pudo oírlo hacer una mueca de coraje al otro lado de la línea. Bien por él, que eso le sirva de lección. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Qué puede llamarle así como así después de lo que hizo y encima pedir su ayuda? Realmente tenía agallas o ninguna vergüenza.

Aunque por otro lado la voz de Sasuke sonaba contrariada. De hecho, su pesada y rápida respiración era audible por la bocina, repentinamente preocupado, Naruto tomo el teléfono mas cerca de su oído.

"… ¿Todo esta bien teme?"

"¡Estoy frito!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Estoy frito!"

"… ¿Que?"

"¡Estoy frito!"

Era en ocasiones como esta que realmente no le agradaba Sasuke: Por comportarse como un enclenque sin control alguno sobre la situación. "Sasuke, tranquilo. Ahora, respira… y cuéntame bien que demonios esta sucediendo."

"¡Haruno!... yo… ¡Mierda!... ¡ESTOY FRITO!"

Geniaaaaal. Ahora si que estaba progresando con su historia.

Después de oír la alterada cantaleta de Sasuke, Naruto maldijo en voz baja. Parecía que realmente estaba en problemas y por más que se sostuvo de su orgullo, Naruto no se sentía capaz de ignorar la desgracia del que hasta hace unos años fuera su mejor amigo. "Te digo que esto esta muy mal y… No tengo a nadie mas a quien llamarle." Termino el Uchiha su sentida fábula.

Naruto sonrió jactancioso y simplemente contesto "¿Es esta la parte donde ruegas y suplicas de rodillas por mi valiosa ayuda?"

"ESTO ES SERIO ¡NO ESTOY PARA TUS BROMAS!"

En vez de contestar Naruto hizo otra pregunta. "¿Quién dijo que era broma?"

¡Dios! Si había algo que quisiera hacer ahora, seria ahorcar el rubio. "Dobe…"

"Sasuke." Contesto Naruto en el mismo tono amenazador. "¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas?" Iba a amar hacerle pagar por sus culpas.

"…"

"Sasuke."

"… psdrfakdgvoer."

"Lo siento, creo que no te entendí bien."

"Porfavornaruto."

"¿Que?"

"Por-favor-naruto."

El rubio se echo a reír fuertemente, lo dijo, realmente lo dijo, en serio debía estar desesperado. Y como buen amigo era su deber, no, su derecho jugar un poco con él. "¿Hug?... de hecho estaba pensando en 'Abra kadabra' o 'Alakazin Alakazan'." Del otro lado de la línea Sasuke casi arroja el teléfono contra la pared. "Pero 'Por favor' esta bien… ¡Te veo en 15!"

"¡Usura tonk-"

CLICK

Sasuke oyó el indudable sonido de la línea muerta. Naruto había colgado. Esa era su única llamada. Y el idiota le colgó. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera entendido la mitad de la situación y no sabia que esperar ¿Realmente iba a ayudarlo? ¿Con lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? No lo culparía si no lo hiciera.

Pero realmente esperaba que lo hiciera.

Colgó el teléfono y un policía lo llevo a su celda. Se sentó sobre la dura cama mirando el techo, como pidiendo o buscando intervención divina, nada sucedió. Jamás se imagino que esta situación se saliera tanto de control, sus padres de seguro estaban preocupados por él ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que paso la noche en una cárcel? Mas importante ¡¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí?

Honestamente había llamado a Naruto porque no le quedo de otra. Llamar a su casa era salir de una sentencia de muerte para entrar a otra, Itachi NUNCA le dejaría olvidar esto. ¿Un amigo? El único 'Amigo' que había tenido recientemente estaba revolcándose con su novia _"¡Ex novia! ¡Con un carajo!" –_se regaño a si mismo.- y su 'amigo de repuesto', como él le llamaba a yugoo, un tipo amable que había conocido por Suigetsu y por la mayor parte del tiempo soportable tampoco era una opción, ni siquiera tenia su numero.

Tampoco estaba muy seguro que los otros chicos de su clase se cayeran al venir corriendo para ayudarle, dado que estaba acostumbrado a pasar todo su tiempo con Karin, Suigetsu y Yugoo (Hijos de otros socios de su padre, obviamente.) nunca formo verdaderos lazos de amistad con nadie de la academia. Solo le quedaban dos personas y una de ellas era la razón por la cual estaba metido en este embrollo para empezar.

Realmente odiaba cuando el pasado regresaba a morderle el trasero.

"Ya te dije. No tengo tiempo para hablar con un mocoso escandaloso." El alboroto de afuera lo hizo salir de su trance e intento asomarse entre los barrotes.

"¡Hey! ¡Aquí el único hablando con un mocoso escandaloso es usted¡"

…

Claro, Naruto había llegado por fin. En vez de sentirse aliviado porque la ayuda estaba aquí, una sensación de aprensión se apodero de él y golpeo su cabeza contra los barrotes.

Sasuke continúo intentando oír el barullo y después de varios 'diplomáticos' argumentos por parte de Naruto se hizo el silencio. Luego escucho un par de pisadas dirigirse hacia su celda, eran Naruto y un policía. El policía comenzó a buscar las llaves para abrir la reja y un rayo de esperanza cubrió el corazón de sasuke… hasta que el hombre, después de abrir arrojo no muy gentilmente a Naruto adentro diciendo "Aquí te quedas hasta que descubras porque no es aconsejable llamar a un superior 'Cara de culo.'"

"Hola teme. Ya vine a ayudarte." Lo saludo efusivamente.

Sasuke volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la reja.

Después de varios minutos de silencio Naruto golpeo su barbilla con un dedo mientras pensaba. "Bueno, a juzgar por lo que me han dicho los oficiales, creo que solo hay una forma de salir de este dilema sin causar tanta 'conmoción'." Lo miro seriamente. "Pero voy a necesitar tu cooperación para eso."

Dios santo ¿Estaba tan desesperado como para arriesgarse a seguir un plan del dobe? "Lo que sea. Solo sácame de aquí ya."

Y para añadirle a su horror, Naruto comenzó a reír. Demasiado malévolamente para su gusto. "Excelente."

"¿Entonces que? ¿Tú distraes a un guardia mientras yo golpeo al otro? ¿Acabamos con los dos al mismo tiempo?" Pregunto Sasuke impaciente, si iba a hacer algo tan galácticamente estúpido como seguir un plan de Naruto mejor terminar con esto de una vez.

"No, no. Tengo una idea mejor." Comento naruto acariciando su barbilla.

"¡Pues habla de una buena vez! ¡No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!"

"¡Bien! ¡¿Estas listo?"

"Si."

"Es importante que lo hagas al pie de la letra."

"Si."

"Sin titubear."

"Si, si. ¡Ya suéltalo!"

"Primero… ¡Necesito que grites como una niñita!"

"¡Esta bien! gritare com… ¡¿QUE?" Sasuke lo tomo por el cuello de su camiseta y lo sacudió hasta dejarlo aturdido. "¿Eres idiota? ¡Creí que entendías lo que estaba diciéndote! Te llame para que me ayudaras a salir de este enredo que Haruno creo. ¡No para que me hicieras lucir como un tonto!"

Naruto se libero de su agarre y comenzó a alisar su camiseta. "Si, si. Tranquilo, solo estaba probando tu auto control. Cuando te vi hace un rato, lucias como si hubieras sido violado por cientos de tus fans… Repetidamente. Y dado que estas tan alerta y listo para matar, puede que mi plan funcione."

Una de las cejas del moreno tiritó en desconfianza. "Si este es otro de tus idióticos juegos, juro que tomare tu vida con mis propias manos."

"No te apures. Es una de mis mejores ideas. Pero primero…" Respondió Naruto. Extendiendo sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba. "Pon tus manos así."

Sasuke seguía un poco escéptico pero lo hizo de cualquier forma. Con una sonrisa, Naruto alzo sus manos en el aire y las bajo rápidamente golpeando sus palmas con las de Sasuke. "¡Katsu!" grito agudamente.

…

"¿Qué demo…"

"Un encantamiento de buena suerte del primo Deidara." Interrumpió el rubio mirando hacia la mini ventana en la pared. "Lo necesitaras, créeme. Puede que sobrevivamos esto…"

Sasuke volvió a tomar al rubio fuertemente por el cuello de su camiseta. "¡¿Cómo que puede?"

"…pero no estoy tan seguro de que te salves de la furia de Sakura-chan." Termino Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡Argh! ¡Imbecil! ¡Te dije que no estoy para tus jueg-"

Y en ese momento…

¡BAMMMM!

Un fuerte estruendo, seguido de gritos y ruido de policías corriendo por todos lados.

Naruto soltó un chasquido divertido y señalo con su dedo para que sasuke mirara algo. Cuando lo hizo, una nube de polvo los cubrió a ambos. Y entre los escombros apareció un joven de rubia y larga cabellera.

* * *

"¿Realmente es una buena idea dejarlos así?" Pregunto el pelinegro mientras volvían a casa de Naruto.

"¡Realmente!" Grito Deidara mientras hacia volar un pajarillo de arcilla con su mano. "Estarán bien, un poco atolondrados por un rato y con audición dispar por unos días, pero completamente a salvo."

Sasuke seguía sin estar seguro. Claro, habían logrado escapar ilesos pero, hacer explotar la pared de la celda seguía sin sonar como una buena idea. Al menos lo habían hecho antes de que la policía tomara los datos de él y Naruto y nadie había salido herido…

Al menos eso esperaba.

Naruto lo noto pensativo y le dio una palmada en la espalda para sacarlo de su estupor. "Solo confía en él. Sabe su oficio mejor que nadie." Refiriéndose a su primo. Que jugaba con el pajarillo unos pasos delante de ellos.

"¿Brujería?" Contesto el pelinegro sarcásticamente.

"No. Es ciencia, y al igual que la magia no necesitas comprenderla ¡solo tienes que creer en ella!"

"¡¿Ciencia?" Deidara se para en seco, sorprendiendo a los otros dos. "No, no, no. Tú también estas errado primito mío. Esto, es arte. A-R-T-E." Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y una mano mientras con la otra le pasaba por el rostro el pajarillo de arcilla a Naruto.

"Ah si. **'Arte'**." Contesto Naruto mandando una miradita sarcástica hacia Sasuke quien le respondió con una risita burlona.

Solo en ese momento Deidara noto a Sasuke. Se acerco a él y lo miro minuciosamente, de arriba abajo y luego siguió su escrutinio alrededor de él.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si no es otro mas que 'Estupido hermano menor' en persona, si." Lo abrazo efusivamente dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con desprecio ante la mención del apodo con el cual Itachi solía referirse a él.

Ahora ya era famoso. Hurra por él.

Ja ja ja... No tanto.

"La última vez que te vi en vivo y en directo estabas de este tamaño." Siguió Deidara, poniendo una de sus manos a un metro de distancia más o menos del suelo. Luego otra idea pareció venírsele a la mente y acerco tanto su cara a la de Sasuke que este casi podía ver el más ínfimo de los poros en su rostro.

Casi, porque este chico poseía un cutis espléndidamente divino…

"_¿Espléndidamente divino? ¿El excéntrico, maniático, primo del chimpancé rubio? si como no." _…¡¿De donde demonios seguía sacando estos adjetivos?

Como sea, solamente había visto ese… hmm… 'saludable' semblante en la cara de su hermano. La comadreja esa no solo cuidaba de su cabello como su vida si no que su rostro también gozaba de cuidados especiales, cremas, lociones, shampos etc.

Ese tipo de cuidados tan extremos por parte de un hombre no eran nada normales. Si saben a lo que me refiero.

"¡¿Cómo esta Itachi-san?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Estupendamente. _Por desgracia."_ Empujo a Deidara y jalo a Naruto hacia una esquina de la calle. "Itachi había dicho que a tu primo lo habían declarado-" Hablo entre dientes, moviendo su dedo índice en círculos al lado de su cabeza.

"Oh si, después de varias sesiones resultó ser que este tipo es inofensivo, tan inofensivo como una jodida hormiga." Contesto Naruto en voz baja.

"¡Como una jodida hormiga!..." Grito Deidara de repente metiéndose entre ambos. Efectivamente, casi provocándoles un ataque al corazón del susto. "Pero no de las rojas ¡Esas son las perversas, si!" Declaro con una sonrisa siniestra.

Y siguió jugando con su pajarillo…

Hasta que esta exploto.

Ambos chicos pasaron la noche en la casa de Naruto. Sorprendentemente el chico pensó en todo y antes de ir a la estación de policía les marco a los padres de Sasuke para avisarles que estaban en su casa, trabajando en un proyecto de la escuela.

Al entrar al salón cada uno se fue a sentar a sus respectivos lugares, la gente comenzó a murmurar al verlos llegar juntos pero a Sasuke realmente le daba igual lo que pensaran. Su habitual paz fue rota cuando una familiar pelirrosa entro al salón y se dirigió con paso firme y fuerte hasta quedar frente a él.

"¡TU!" Fue su saludo para Sasuke.

Este solo alzo una fina ceja y contesto sarcásticamente. "Yo."

Este gesto solo pareció enfurecerla mas, ya que su cara se puso roja y sus mejillas se inflaron como globos antes de gritarle. "Tu... ¡Eres un maldito bastardo, cobarde mal nacido!"

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, vaya forma de empezar el día ¿Acaso no recordaba quien la había ayudado ayer? ¿Quién había cargado con su ebrio trasero sin ninguna necesidad u obligación? Y ¿no era esa la misma frase que él había usado antes?

"¿Esa es tu forma de agradecerme qu-"

No pudo terminar su frase, ella le había dado una cachetada tan feroz que todo el mundo dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar la escena. Sasuke tardo unos segundos en salir de su asombro y cuando lo hizo la miro con rabia mientras sobaba su lastimada mejilla.

"¡¿Estas loca de remate? ¡¿Qué diantres pasa contigo?"

Sakura no se intimido por su tono ni por su mirada, si al caso, parecía que esto le dio más valor para mirarlo con rencor. El chico seguía enojado por el golpe pero no entendía porque había sido golpeado.

Alguien allá arriba debió mandarle una señal de huida o algo ¿Por qué como? ¿Cómo demonios iba a estar preparado para lo que saldría de aquella osada boca unos segundos después?

"¡ME VIOLASTE!"

Nadie en toda el aula se atrevió a soltar un respiro.

* * *

**N.A 1:** Si… bueno, eh… escribir esto me llevo una impresionante cantidad de tiempo y esta tan mal escrito que me avergüenza, tal vez por eso no lograba terminarlo. Tambien porque resulto ser un capitulo BASTANTE OBESO, francamente no me cuadra, no termina de gustarme y no se porque. He estado revisado mi estilo de escritura, en especial este capitulo. Tiene tantos traspiés a mi parecer. Y signos de puntuación. Y tedio. Y fracaso. ¡¿Porqueeeee?

**N.A 2:** Como siempre, esto no esta bien editado o revisado, si descubren incoherencias gramaticales o errores ortográficos mayores por favor díganmelo para tratar de corregirlo. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba resultando infinito decidí parar y subirlo de una buena vez. No me anime a cortarlo porque quería cubrir varios puntos en este capitulo, creo que lo hice y espero que los siguientes ya no sean tan largos. Gracias.


	3. Capitulo 2

Dejo escapar un bufido desesperado, sonando extrañamente como un zombie gruñendo. Su cara podía mostrar su claro descontento contra lo que se encontraba frente a él en la mesa.

¿Cómo era posible que su madre hubiera olvidado poner su almuerzo en su mochila esta mañana?

No lograba a comprender como pudo suceder, las madres siempre importunan a sus hijos con desayunos y comidas saludables. Era sencillamente inmoral que una madre modelo no intentara introducir a la fuerza alimentos sanos en la dieta de sus hijos. Y eso era lo mas irónico ¡A él ni siquiera tenían que obligarlo a nada! Amaba las verduras, la fruta, toda la saludable y energizante comida que a cualquier adolecente le desagrada.

Los tomates eran secretamente su placer culposo.

De un momento a otro su batalla de miradas con la 'Comida' frente a él fue interrumpida y la mueca de disgusto fue remplazada por una de sorpresa en el impasible y atractivo rostro juvenil.

No. Su mueca de sorpresa no tenia nada que ver con ese deforme (Y al cual parecían poder brotarle ojos en cualquier momento.) emparedado que estaba sobre la mesa frente a él.

No. Su mueca tampoco tenía nada que ver ese líquido purpura con trocitos de 'algo' blanco escurriéndole por sus bordes. Sasuke esperaba fuera un exótico aderezo…

Pero no. Su mueca de asombro se debía a que en su estado casi famélico, como un espejismo, un majestuoso y seductor plato con un trozo de pizza habían aparecido mágicamente frente a él en la mesa.

"Me doy cuenta que te desagrada la comida de la cafetería. Puedes comértelo, no tengo hambre de cualquier forma."

Ok. Tal vez no apareció tan mágicamente, y más bien fue depositado ahí por su nueva y recientemente transferida de escuela novia, Karin Fujiwara. Sasuke alzo la vista y le sonrió invitándole a sentarse frente a él.

"¿De donde sacaste esto?" Pregunto Sasuke, haciendo a un lado el ofensivo emparedado y atrayendo más la pizza.

"Ese… es mi secreto. Sasuke Uchiha." Comento con una sonrisa amigable.

"Desearía que vendieran cosas como estas aquí."

"¿Deliciosas?"

"Comestibles."

Karin comenzó a reírse y Sasuke se encontró así mismo riendo con ella. Últimamente pasaba mas a menudo -Reír juntos.- Sasuke nunca había encontrado la risa de otros particularmente contagiosa, pero la de ella era… tolerable. Incluso se podría decir que le agradaba oírla.

"Tal vez podría decirle a mi papa que pida un cambio en la cafetería." Pensó en voz alta con una sonrisilla emocionada.

"¿Puede hacer eso?" Pregunto Sasuke mientras exprimía un sobrecito individual de salsa de tomate sobre su pizza.

"Si. Papa dijo que dado que ahora estudiare aquí, tal vez podría invertir su dinero en esta escuela."

"Debe ser genial tener tanta influencia."

"… ¿Sabes? No todo el beneficio tiene que ser para él."

"¿Hn?" Sasuke interrumpió su tarea de exprimir el cuarto sobrecito de salsa de tomate para mirarla confundido.

"Las empresas Uchiha tiene una sección de bebidas y alimentos ¿No?" Mientras hablaba su voz se iba volviendo cada vez mas baja. "Yo podría hablar con papa… digo, si quieres…"

"¿Harías eso por mi?" Pregunto el chico con un gesto de genuino asombro.

"No es nada." La chica bajo la mirada apenada.

"No. Es mucho." Cuando alzo la vista, los ojos de Sasuke mostraban verdadera gratitud y de alguna manera, Karin podía jurar, se habían vuelto más… amables cuando la miraban. "Gracias… Por eso y por este festín." Y continúo exprimiendo salsa de tomate en su 'festín'.

"Es increíble que un simple trozo de pizza pueda volverte tan cordial y de buen humor." Comento Karin con una chispa de entretenimiento en sus ojos.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír. "O tal vez solo sea tu com-"

Se callo en seco antes de poder decir 'Compañía'. De pronto le pareció un comentario extremadamente cursi, se avergonzó un poco e intento esconder el fino tinte de rubor en su cara mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Mi que Sasuke?" Pregunto la pelirroja esperanzada.

"Tu Com…ida." Respondió el pelinegro tontamente.

"¿Comida?" Pregunto Karin, la decepción podía sentirse en su voz.

"Ehh… si." Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Para no avergonzarse más prosiguió con su tarea de tapizar su trozo de pizza con la salsa de tomate que Karin le había ofrecido junto con otros condimentos.

Después de unos minutos Karin se dio cuenta de que esa seria lo única respuesta que obtendría de él… la conversación se estaba estancando –Algo que ella definitivamente no quería que pasara ¡habían comenzado tan bien!- tenia que hacer algo para recobrar su atención. "Y… ¿Cual es tu comida favorita?" Pregunto débilmente.

_"¿Comida? ¡¿Comida? ¡De tantos posibles temas!" _Se reprimió mentalmente, avergonzada de si misma.

"En estos momentos, esta." Contesto llanamente el pelinegro, señalando el trozo de pizza en la mesa.

Genial. Otra interesante y extensa respuesta. Vamos ¡Seguro podía sacarle mas que eso! "Si. Pero… Por lo regular ¿Tienes alguna adicción en especial?... Hay gente que es adicta al chocolate por ejemplo… ¿Hay algo a lo que seas completamente adicto?"

¡En serio! ¿Cuántas veces se puede referir uno a la palabra adicción en una frase sin sonar como un trastornado? Karin esperaba que mas de cuatro.

Avergonzada por su pobre desempeño Karin alzo la vista, lista para recibir la mirada de claro hastío grabada en el rostro de Sasuke, pero para su sorpresa, no fue hastío lo que vio. Lo vio mirándola con una expresión rara en su cara, pero a pesar de eso no parecía molesto, ni siquiera aburrido. Parecía mas divertido que perturbado con su extraño comportamiento.

"Ese… es mi secreto. Karin Fujiwara." Contesto misteriosamente de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho ella antes, luego le dio una gran mordida a su pizza.

La forma tan seductora en la que lo había dicho hizo que la chica se sintiera un poco en las nubes y se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo. Intentando calmar sus ímpetus distrajo su atención en algo que se encontraba atrás del increíblemente sexi chico frente a ella.

Colgado en la cocina de la cafetería se podía apreciar un segmento de un poster al parecer ya viejo que tenia a una esposa de la época de los 50's mas o menos, sirviéndole un plato de sopa a su adorado esposo en la mesa, bajo esta imagen se podía leer la leyenda.

**'Al hombre se le conquista por el estomago.'**

"¿Sera verdad?" Pregunto de la nada, sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta.

"¿Que?"

"Eso, qué al hombre se conquista por el estomago ¿Crees que sea cierto?" Contesto señalando el poster detrás de él rápidamente.

Sasuke volteo para ver de qué hablaba y volvió su vista hacia ella pensativamente mientras masticada su alimento, después de tragar finalmente asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. "Si."

Fue mas tarde esa noche cuando Sasuke, inesperadamente recibió un paquete en la puerta de su casa. Cuidadosamente envuelto en una bolsa de platico transparente y con un gran moño rojo de adorno.

Adentro venia una canasta llena de dulces enormes y apetecibles tomates.

Cuando leyó la nota manuscritamente adornada que decía 'Ahora es nuestro secreto.' Sasuke no pude evitar soltar una risita entretenida.

Y si realmente era honesto consigo mismo, esa había sido la mejor parte de su día.

"¡Aghhhhhhhhhh! ¡QUEMAAAAAA!"

…Aunque la parte donde Itachi se comió el emparedado que Sasuke 'accidentalmente' había olvidado en un plato sobre la mesa…

Esa parte también fue muy buena.

x.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**Me comentan que eres extremadamente jubiloso.**

Decir que Sasuke Uchiha estaba molesto era poco. Cualquiera a tres metros de distancia podía notar que Sasuke Uchiha estaba furioso, colérico. No solo por la sombría aura que parecía rodear su cuerpo y sus puños fuertemente crispados, sino también porque su usual mirada de 'No-te-acerques-un-milímetro-mas.' fue remplazada por una de '¿Porque-no-saltas-de-un-maldito-puente-antes-de-que-YO-te-empuje?'

Pero todo el mundo estaba tan concentrado en el extraño comportamiento del 'Sasuke Capitán del equipo de futbol, estudiante numero uno de toda la escuela y recientemente nombrado ídolo sexual extraordinario Uchiha.' que nadie parecía notar como aquellos ojos llenos de furia estaban fuertemente fijados en ciertas personitas en la cafetería que él comenzaba a sospechar le estaban causando indigestión y dicho sea de paso, estaban haciendo un trabajo excepcional en indigestarlo aun más.

La nueva y feliz pareja. Mira que lucirse de esa manera.

_"No espero ni siquiera un maldito día."_

Él había creído que Karin tendría más tacto que esto, que esperaría aunque sea un poco antes de exponerlo tan abiertamente. Pero esta Karin frente a él era más cruel de lo que había esperado… y ruidosa. Su risa podía oírse por toda la maldita vía láctea, podía apostar que hasta en Júpiter la oyeron, lo cual es completamente ridículo. Seguramente los chistes de Suigetsu no pueden ser _tan_ graciosos.

Podía sentir como la indignación subía por su cuerpo.

Como ira liquida fluyendo por sus venas.

Como lava ardiendo.

Como… vomito en sus zapatos.

Ver a su novia _"¡Exnovia! ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?"_ haciendo un espectáculo de si misma y su radiante nueva compañía no podía describirse como un paseo por un campo de flores. Observar como el estúpido bastardo enreda sus dedos entre los rojos mechones de cabello antes de besarla apasionadamente.

¿Era raro desear que algún mechón de ese cabello se enredara en la cremallera de alguien y lo arrancara por completo de su cabeza? ¿En serio era tan raro?

Él sonríe, ella sonríe. ¡Vaya! cuantas sonrisas pueden ser vistas hoy. Cuantos dientes están siendo mostrados. No puede ser tan raro sentir el impulso de extirpar todos y cada uno de esos malditos incisivos y caninos y molares de sus encías y meterlos debajo de su almohada para cobrar el dinero del hada de los dientes ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

… Si. Eso mismo pensó él.

De pronto se sentía como una de esas cámaras de seguridad ocultas en las tiendas departamentales. Su visión parecía captarlo todo en close-up ¡Y era extremadamente molesto!

Las manos en la cintura; en los hombros; los dedos rosándose; el cercano contacto; el acercamiento de las caderas; las miradas indiscretas; las descaradas risas; el humedecimiento de labios; la curvatura de las sonrisas; el levantamiento de cejas; el incesante pestañeo; la piel tocándose; LAS MEJILLAS SONROJANDOSE-

"¡DEMONIOS!" Obviamente alguien necesita ser puesto bajo sedación (Si todavía no saben de quien hablo, una pista: Tiene cabello negro, peinado al estilo 'trasero de gallina' y sanguinarios pensamientos de cabello arrancado y dientes extirpados.)

_"Ignóralos Sasuke… Solo ignóralos."_

Pero el hecho de apartar la vista de la insolente escena, no ayudo mucho a enfriar sus ideas y apartar las preguntas de su cabeza ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Cómo pudo ella escoger… escoger 'eso' sobre él? Él era Sasuke Uchiha después de todo.

_"Tal vez es mejor que tu…"_ Sasuke hizo una mueca ante el re aparecimiento de su molesto yo interior.

"NADIE es mejor que un uchiha."

_"Voglio dire ITACHI UCHIHA?"_

¿Qué demonios tenia que ver la comadreja en todo esto? Y… ¿Desde cuando su yo interior habla en italiano?

"Nadie es mejor que SASUKE UCHIHA."

_"Tal vez este… ya sabes… mejor 'dotado'."_

"Obviamente NO."

_"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"_

"¿Olvidas como lo encontramos la ultima vez? Créeme, pude ver mas que suficiente."

_"… ¡¿Eso fue lo que llamo tu atención? ¡Hey! También había un par de redondos y esponjosos senos ahí, digo ¡En caso de que no lo hubieras notado!… ¿Existe algún sentimiento confuso que desees 'sacar del closet'?"_

"¿QUE PAVADAS ESTAS DIC-"

_"Mi dispiace. Non parlo spagnolo."_

…

Acaso…

¿Acaso su propio cerebro acaba de desconocerlo sugiriendo que él era gay?... ¡¿En italiano?... ¡Esta si que es buena! Señor Uchiha, su alfombra mágica esta lista para llevarlo al país de las maravillas, su cita con el sombrerero loco es a las tres en punto.

Esta bien. Nuevo plan. Comer un poco del onigiri ornamentalmente preparado por su madre. Había estado intentado comerse esa bola de arroz sonriente por la última media hora, fallando extraordinariamente. Pero ya se sentía ligeramente menos perturbado por la presencia de aquellos –Que por obvias razones no merecen ni ser nombrados.- y mas por esa conversación con sus propios pensamientos. Lo mejor será olvidar ambos y concentrarse en la nueva tarea.

Comer. Ignorar. Masticar y tragar.

_"Puedo hacerlo… masticando… ven, no es tan dific-¿COMO SE ATREVE A PELLIZCARLE EL TRASERO EN FRENTE DE TODOS?"_

Encantador. Escupir comida como una maquina tragamonedas y toser vivamente mientras intentas no morir por obstrucción de las vías respiratorias definitivamente no formaba parte de la lista de: Cómo ser un verdadero Sasuke Uchia.

Aun más encantador, parece que las pocas personas que no estaban poniéndole atención hace un rato, ahora estaban canalizando toda su curiosidad en nuestro querido protagonista.

Después de recuperarse de su experiencia cercana a la muerte, Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus dientes mientras oía todos los ridículos comentarios de los chismosos a su alrededor.

"¿No es ese 'El' Sasuke Uchiha?... Oí que se puso como loco esta mañana."

"Yo oí que se pone como loco… ¡Pero en la cama!"

"¡Dicen que es extremadamente jubiloso!"

"Lujurioso, Lee. Lu-ju-ri-o-so… Dicen que es tan salvaje que incluso llamaron a la policía."

Era increíble la manera como corrían los chismes. Hizo una anotación mental de abstenerse de descuartizar a cierto chimpancé rubio y a la otra pelirrosa desquiciada la próxima vez que los viera. No necesitaba mas chismes rondando sobre él… aunque…

Los accidentes pasan.

Y a personas tan torpes no es raro que 'algo' los arrolle por no fijarse antes de cruzar la calle…

Tentador.

Para deshacerse de la indeseada concurrencia Sasuke opto por su arma de preferencia. Su mirada intensa y fulmínate, capaz de derretir la mantequilla y marchitar el tierno corazón de una lechuga. Pero salvo unas cuantas miradas curiosas y uno que otro chasquido divertido nadie dejo de mirarle inquisitivamente.

Así que su coraje no los asusta ¿eh?... Momento. Parece que hay un poco de saliva mezclada con arroz semi masticado escurriendo por su barbilla…

"_¡Iack!"_

Si, que manera de ser sexy tiene ese Sasuke.

Después de limpiar cuidadosamente su boca y barbilla con una servilleta el chico volvió a la tarea de distraer toda esa atención de si mismo y proseguir con su plan original de mirar con odio a aquella malagradecida, traicionera, taimada, cruel, indecisa, exigente y ruidosa Karin mientras pensaba ¡Como demonios iba a hacer para volver con tan encantadora chica!

Miro de nuevo a su alrededor. Tal vez debería gruñirles para que lo dejaran en paz, incluso podría enseñar los dientes de manera amenazadora.

¡Ahrgggg!

¡Grrrrr!

…

No funciona según lo esperado. Lo único que logro con eso fue hacer que las chicas se sonrojaran y soltaran risitas nerviosas entre ellas.

¡Por dios! ¿Desde cuando gruñir amenazadoramente puede ser tomado como una señal de coqueteo? Y no solo eso, podría jurar que incluso uno que otro alumno masculino tuvo la misma reacción. Esta decidido, no más exposición innecesaria de sus blancas perlas por hoy.

Por fortuna, luego de un rato cada quien vuelve a lo suyo.

Tras nuevos intentos (tristemente infructuosos.) de ingesta alimenticia, la risa de cierta pelirroja vuelve a llagar a los oídos de Sasuke haciéndolo indigestarse nuevamente. Era definitivo, hoy no probaría bocado.

Miro como la adorable sonrisa en su bola de arroz ahora yacía desfigurada e ignorada en su plato.

Bueno, al menos después del incidente de esta mañana nada podía ser peor...

"Linda mirada de odio, resalta el color de tus ojos."

¡Maldita sea!

¡¿Es que el karma no planeaba dejarlo en paz?

¡¿Acaso la humillación de esta mañana no había sido suficiente para cubrir su cuota de por vida?

Sasuke volteo hastiosamente hacia su derecha, casi deseando no hacerlo, para encontrar a Naruto mirando entretenidamente. Pero de un momento a otro la cara del rubio se descompuso en un inusual gesto serio. "Traigo noticias del mal."

"Querrás decir malas noticias."

"Como sea." Naruto tomo aire en lo que pretendía ser una pausa dramática. "Tienes que ver esto."

Naruto le entrego una par de posters que Sasuke examino con cautela. Sostuvo entre sus manos lo que parecían ser los retratos hablados de ambos chicos. Con la palabra 'Se busca.' bajo cada uno de los pobremente dibujados rostros.

"… Esto es malo." Concluyo el moreno míseramente.

"¿Malo? ¡Es terrible!" Exclamo el rubio, apuntando el material propagandista con un dedo.

"Si."

"¡Espantoso!"

"Lo se."

"¡Mi nariz definitivamente no luce así!"

"S- ¿Que?"

Mientras Naruto se desasía haciendo notar los obvios e imperdonables errores que el dibujante cometió con su inmaculado rostro, Sasuke se encontraba en estado de shock ¡La policía los estaba buscando! Lo sabía, sabía que no podían escapar impunemente bajo sospecha de violación y consumo de sustancias ilegales, desacato a la autoridad y aquel pequeñísimo detalle… ya saben… de haber volado en pedacitos parte del edificio.

El pánico y las preguntas se apoderaron del pobre muchacho ¿De donde demonios había sacado esto Naruto? ¿Quién mas había visto esto? ¿Cómo iba a solucionar esto antes de que alguien más lo supiera? ¿Y si había miles de estos por toda la ciudad?

Aunque Naruto tenía razón en algo. Quien quiera que hubiera dibujado eso, definitivamente no había aprobado la clase de 'Garabatos 1' en el jardín de niños. Aun así, no podía arriesgarse a nada, si por alguna casualidad alguien mas llegaba a notar que era de ellos de quienes se trataba estaría en más problemas de los que podía pensar ahora.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su familia que la policía lo estaba buscando? ¿Cómo iba a explicarles las razones por las que lo buscaban? ¿Cuál seria el castigo al que la ley los sometería? ¿Cómo iba a probar que en realidad era inocente?

Tal vez. Solo tal vez no les hiciera tanta falta aquella pared…

Si le preguntan a él, la confianza esta tan devaluada, quizás los presos no intentarían escapar tan ávidamente si les dieran un poco mas de… libertad.

¡Podría suceder!

…

Ahora era oficial. NADA podía ser peor.

"¡UCHIHA!"

_¡Maldición!_

De nuevo había hablado demasiado rápido.

* * *

Kiba realmente odiaba la escuela.

Dieciséis años de su vida oyendo la misma cantaleta, año tras año, siempre lo mismo: Levántate temprano, estudia mas, no llegues tarde, arregla ese uniforme, no pegues chicles bajo tu pupitre, no encierres pequeñas serpientes posiblemente venenosas en el auto de tu maestro… ¡Aprende a leer!

Había decidido hace mucho tiempo que no solo era irracional sino inhumano traumatizar a un pobre niño indefenso e inocente, arrojándolo a la jungla que los adultos solían llamar 'Escuela'. No solo por quebrantar su divino derecho a dormir sus doce horas diarias completas (Aunque técnicamente si lo hacia, si contamos las horas que se dormía en clases.) también porque parecían no haber pensado realmente en el gran peligro al que exponían su tierna y pura mente.

Había días en los que ver sentado a su profesor, leyendo tan desvergonzadamente una novela erótica frente a los pobres alumnos castigados no le sorprendía mas que el hecho de recibir una malteada de dudosa caducidad en la cafetería.

Y en caso de que el sarcasmo no hubiera sido lo suficientemente obvio. Ninguna de las dos situaciones era, por así decirlo 'Una novedad'.

Aunque también había días en los que sucedían cosas que lograban sacarlo de su habitual antipatía y lo animaban un poco. Cosas que, aunque entretenidas, a veces le hacían preguntarse si debería considerar seriamente salirse de esta escuela y recluirse en un manicomio, ya que la diferencia entre ambos lugares parecía ser nula, excepto quizás…

La comida en los manicomios era mejor que la de aquí…

Y los residentes no estaban tan locos.

¡Demonios!

Realmente odiaba la escuela.

Pero si. Cosas mas raras estaban pasando hoy… Tomemos por ejemplo lo sucedido esta mañana.

"¡ME VIOLASTE!"

Nadie se atrevió a soltar un suspiro en el aula.

Y es que esto era algo para la historia, cualquiera podría jurar por su cara que, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico dorado de la escuela había mojado sus pantalones de la impresión. Y es que ¿Quien no lo haría? Pese a ser la menuda personita que era, Sakura Haruno podía ser más intimidante que el capitán Yamato cuando comienza con su 'Reino de terror' o Anko-sensei cuando se acaba el dango en su oficina o la directora Tsunade cuando se acaba el sake en la suya o…

"¿QUEEEEEE?" Todas las cabezas giraron a su vez hacia el origen de aquel estridente chillido, que provenía ni más ni menos que de Naruto, quien se levanto de su pupitre de un salto y tomo a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa.

Quien pensaría que la cara humana podía gesticular tantas emociones en una sola mueca. Incluso, muchos jurarían que en cierto punto, comenzó a salir humo de la nariz y oídos del rubio.

"¡Nunca dijiste nada sobre una violación!" Recrimino el rubio mientras zarandeaba frenéticamente al pobre y todavía visiblemente impactado Uchiha.

Pero algo pareció hacer 'click' en la mente del moreno al oír el reclamo de Naruto, porque instantáneamente fue capaz de salir de su estado de semi shock, y recuperando la compostura envidiablemente rápido, quito las manos del rubio de su camisa, con fuerza por demás innecesaria desarrugándola y sacudiéndola, como si esta estuviera llena de inmundicia y le ofreció al rubio el tan temible y famosísimo ojo maldito de los Uchiha.

Incluso había surgido un apodo para dicho evento en la escuela. Lo llamaban… 'El sharingan'. Cuenta la leyenda que era tan malévolamente amenazador, tan estrepitosamente apabullante que ninguna persona lo hubiera contemplado alguna vez en su vida… sobrevivió para contarlo.

…

Ugh… Este… pero… Si nadie ha sobrevivido para contarlo…

¿Entonces como surgió la leyenda?...

Tal vez es una de esas cosas que uno da por hecho, tal vez una de esas personas escapo con vida, tal vez dejo un testamento donde esta escrita toda la verdad para la posterioridad, tal vez fue el mismo Sasuke, quien lo hizo para sembrar el terror alrededor de él y que lo dejaran en paz… Tal vez…

Tal vez nunca lo sabremos…

"¡Y no me mires con esos ojos! ¡YO, Naruto Uzumaki bautice al Sharingan, y te prohíbo que lo uses conmigo!"

O tal vez si.

"Era innegable que algo tan brillantemente estupido solo se te pudo ocurrir a ti." Respondió Sasuke llana y aristocráticamente. Tan genial como siempre… el bastardo.

"¡Ha! ¡Finalmente aceptas que mi brillantez es innegable!" Llegados a este punto, todo el mundo decidió ignorar la 'Innegable brillantez' del rubio para hacer de una frase idiota algo… todavía mas idiota aun.

Sasuke miro fijamente a Naruto y luego a la chica que se encontraba detrás de él. "Y nunca mencione una violación… porque NUNCA hubo tal cosa."

"¿Y como explicas lo que me dijeron en la estación de policía?" pregunto acaloradamente Sakura, interponiéndose entre ambos chicos súbitamente. Se estaba sintiendo ignorada. Y dios como testigo, su tragedia no iba a ser tomada a la ligera.

MUY,DEFINITIVAMENTE,NO

El mundo sabría la clase de pervertido, depravado, bastardo… ¡Lujurioso! Que en realidad era Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke observo como la chica, al no recibir respuesta inmediata, se acerco más a él. Sus ojos se hallaban vidriosos por lágrimas de ira contenidas, sus mejillas hinchadas en un gesto casi risorio, su cara ruborizada por la exaltación, unos cuantos mechones de cabello sobresalían desordenadamente.

Por extraño que pareciera, esa imagen le resultaba… intrigante.

Se encontró a si mismo deseando saber que otro tipo de remilgos podría sacar de Sakura Haruno.

Mientras tanto, la chica tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron contener, el chico intuyo que estaba lista ha hacer una escena como la que aparecía en el capitulo quince, sexta pagina, tercer recuadro de la derecha de 'Corazón de una colegiala.'

…

Ehh… No es como si el fuera un fanático de esas cosas o algo así… ¡En serio!

Esta bien, solo la leía cuando no había nada que hacer… y cuando no podía dormir en la noche, cuando iba en el autobús, cuando esperaba que la lavadora terminara con su ropa, cuando tomaba un estimulante y ciertamente masculino baño de burbujas, cuand-¡ÉL NO ERA UN FANTICO DE ESAS COSAS!

Justo cuando la chica estaba apunto de verbalizar sus más desencarnados pensamientos sobre el Uchiha, este tapo su boca con una mano y la atrajo hacia él, en una envidiable maniobra casi ninja la espalda de la chica quedó contra su pecho. Su brazo libre se escurrió alrededor de su torso, inmovilizando sus brazos. Sakura intento liberarse y se inclino hacia adelante una y otra vez, pero esta acción supuso un efecto que ninguno de los dos había esperado.

Al inclinarse, Sakura inconscientemente restregaba su trasero contra la pelvis del pobre Sasuke…

¡¿Es que acaso no entendía que 'cosa' se hallaba en esa zona?

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke comenzó a sentir como un muy querido amigo suyo comenzaba a despertar.

¡Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos cariñito! Se llaman hormonas… ¡Que las disfrutes!

Por fortuna para Sasuke, Sakura, con toda su mente fija en el deseo de escapar no parecía haber notado el estado tan bochornoso en el que se encontraba su compañero... Pero que seria de esta historia si el destino, dios, el karma, la suerte o como quieran llamarle no sacara su cuota diaria de entretenimiento de nuestro buen pero lamentablemente infortunado Sasuke Uchiha.

Ahora, Sakura podía ser el corazón mas puro y el alma mas inocente de este mundo, pero cualquier chica de dieciséis y con medio cerebro sabe reconocer esa 'particular' señal en los pantalones de un chico cuando la ve, peor (O mejor, depende de la situación.) cuando la chica en cuestión puede 'sentir' dicha señal fuertemente incrustada entre sus nalgas. Todo esto solo hizo que la pelirrosa intentara escapar con muchísimo mas ahincó y por ende… su trasero se restregaba con muchísima mas fuerza contra el pobre Sasuke, el cual soltó un ligero gemido que solo Sakura pudo oír, pero que fue suficiente para que la circuncisión pareciera un picnic en comparación con lo que la chica tenia planeado para el Uchiha y su amiguito.

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¿No te basto con lo que me hiciste anoche?" La chica comenzó a gritar una vez que logro zafar la mano que cubría su boca con ensordecedora voz mientras todos miraban la escena perplejos, sin entender realmente nada de lo estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Estamos en medio de clases degenerado!... Eres… ¡Eres extremadamente lujurioso!"

Al oír el clamor popular, el chico miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que, efectivamente no estaban solos, observo las caras de asombro y exaltación de sus compañeros de clase, libero finalmente a la chica de su agarre y tomándola de un brazo y del otro a Naruto los arrastro fuera del salón. Ya en el pasillo los soltó a ambos y se recargo contra la pared, estaba tan trastornado por todo aquel embrollo que ni cuenta se dio de que sus compañeros estaban espiando la conversación de cerca.

"Todo fue un mal entendido." Aseguro Sasuke adquiriendo una posición mas encorvada contra la pared para ocultar su innegable estado de excitación.

"Pues explícate." Farfullo entre dientes el chico rubio, mientras la chica lo apabullaba con la mirada.

Sasuke miro alternamente a Sakura y luego a Naruto que se encontraba detrás de ella. Si no fuera porque él era un Uchiha y un Uchiha nunca se intimida ante nada, pero mas aun, si no fuera por el 'pequeño' problemita en sus pantalones no habría dudado ni un segundo en hacerle caso a ese instinto subconsciente que le gritaba: _¡Corre!_

Pero esta era la oportunidad para limpiar su reputación de una vez por todas. No es que le importara mucho lo que los dos chiflados frente a él pensaran. Pero si ser juzgado un pervertido y un trastornado es de por si malo… ¡Mucho peor cuando eres juzgado así por el mayor pervertido y la mayor trastornada que tuvieras la delicia de conocer!

Aunque tal vez Naruto no fuera el 'Mayor pervertido' que hubiera conocido.

"_No, por desgracia no."_

Bastaba con recordar las revistas que habían encontrado él y Naruto hace años en el cuarto de Jiraiya una vez que el rubio fue con sus padres a visitar a su 'padrino' y Sasuke lo acompaño. Sasuke estaba positivamente seguro que esas imágenes le habían arruinado el sexo de por vida.

Y tal vez Sakura no estuviera tan loca como muchas de sus incontables admiradoras.

"_La chica estaba loca, pero no por él si no en contra de él."_

Para su horror aquel video que una de ellas había tomado de él en las duchas de la escuela cantando 'Mi adorable patito de hule.' seguía rondando por internet, para el deleite de sus admiradoras e incontables pervertidos, pedófilos que en este momento no vale la pena nombrar y que definitivamente Sasuke se niega aceptar pudiera ser su maestro de biología.

Sea como fuera, para él mismo y para el mundo, Sasuke Uchiha era tan perfecto como se pudiera ser, no iba a permitir que la reputación que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir se viniera a bajo por culpa de las excentricidades de dos personas por demás insignificantes en su perfecta vida. Él tenía la cara, el cuerpo, la inteligencia, el carisma, el talento, el dinero… como previamente lo habíamos establecido, lo tenía todo.

Excepto una buena explicación.

Los sucesos de ayer habían acontecido como todo un caótico vals de infortunios, uno tras otro, cada uno peor que el otro, no sabia por donde comenzar a explicarse. Miro la expresión de odio y reproche en el rostro de la chica y no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo hervir en indignación. Pensándolo bien ¡Nada de aquello había sido su culpa! El solo intentaba ayudarla, de hecho ¡Ella había sido la única culpable de todo!

La miro desafiante, apuntándola con un dedo acusador. "Primero que nada… fuiste TU la que se quito la ropa."

"¿QUEEEEEE?" Una vez mas, la altisonante reacción de Naruto ahora acompañado de Sakura hizo que el esqueleto del pelinegro casi saltara de su cuerpo.

"Y… ¡Yo nunca haría eso!" Balbuceo la chica sin poder salir de su estupor por completo y tornándose tan roja como esos tomates que tanto adoraba Sasuke en secreto.

"Pues lo hiciste." Afirmo Sasuke engreídamente. "Y si no me crees podrías preguntarle al viejo pervertido ese, apuesto a que Jiraiya tiene cámaras ocultas en todo el maldito motel."

Sakura quedo impactada al oír esto. "Pe… ¡Pervertido! ¡Degenerado! ¡Lujurioso! ¡Bastardo!"

"¿Lujurioso? No fui yo el que pidió que abusaran de mi alegremente." Contesto Sasuke chulamente y a viva voz, sabia que tenia toda la razón y no iba a dudar en usar todo lo que tenia a su favor, aun y cuando eso hiriera un poco el orgullo de la chica. Era él o ella.

"Co… Como sea ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme votada en un lugar como ese?" Le recrimino velozmente, Naruto ya no sabia cual de los dos merecía más su incrédula mirada.

"No. No como sea. Bien pude haberte dejado en la calle cayéndote de borracha para que alguien mas se aprovechara de tu oferta."

"Había tomado en exceso ¡No fue mi culpa!"

Incluso ella misma sabia que ese no había sido el mejor de los argumentos.

Naruto, que en realidad no se había molestado en averiguar bien la situación antes, solo miraba alternadamente entre sus dos compañeros, mirando como Sasuke parecía estar ganando la discusión y como Sakura se hundía más y más en un pozo de vergüenza. Para aclarar todo definitivamente y para aplacar un poco el lastimero estado de la chica, decidió intervenir un poco.

"Entonces no te aprovechaste de ella en ningún sentido ¿Cierto?" Le pregunto a Sasuke poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera la toque." Se defendió Sasuke zafándose del toque del rubio como si quemara y mirando a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados. "Las personas ebrias me dan asco."

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta, visiblemente ofendida. Claro, ella ciertamente compartía ese sentimiento, pero ser el objeto de dicha repulsión era otra cosa. Por mucha razón que tuviera el chico el insulto se sintió demasiado personal para dejarlo escapar impunemente.

"¡¿Si tanto asco te daba porque me manoseaste en la calle? ¡¿Porque estabas en la cama conmigo cuando llego la policía?" pregunto acalorada mientras con su dedo índice apuñalaba el hombro donde previamente había puesto su mano Naruto.

"¿QUEEEEEEEE?"

Me pregunto quien pudo haber gritado eso… ¡Nah!

"¿Planeas hacer eso cada vez que oigas algo nuevo?" Pregunto el Sasuke mientras se descubría los oídos.

"¡Depende!" Anuncio histérico el rubio, mirando a Sasuke con una mirada completamente maniática. "Cuántas cosas mas olvidaste contarme ¿Eh? ¡Pervertidor de menores!"

"Yo TAMBIEN soy un menor idiota." Se defendió el moreno y luego miro a la chica fijamente por enésima vez ¡Dios! ¿Alguien podría recordarle porque esta mal golpear a una niña? "Y para aclarar, cuando llegaron esos tipos te estaba ayudando..."

"¡¿Desnudo?"

"¿QUEEEEEEEE?" Ahora ambos, Sasuke y Sakura se habían cubierto los oídos al mismo tiempo anticipando la reacción del otro. "¿Desnudo? ¿En la cama? ¿Con MI Sakura-chan?..."

"Yo no soy tuya."

"Ella no es tuya."

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron el uno al otro y luego voltearon hacia el lado contrario cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, si no fuera por la situación actual y el hecho de que posiblemente Sasuke había robado brutalmente la inocencia de SU sakura-chan, Naruto juraría que ambos armonizaban perfectamente bien.

"De cualquier modo ¿A ti que te importa dobe? No es asunto tuyo."

"¡Claro que me importa! De haber sabido que estabas en la cárcel por abusar salvajemente de la inocencia de mi pobre Sakura-chan, NUNCA te habría ayudado, bastardo."

¿Que tan ilegal era el homicidio?

En serio, Sasuke estaba considerando sus posibilidades. Bueno, no pueden culparlo ¡Lo que estaba pasando era completamente absurdo! Normalmente su día comenzaría con él entrando al salón de clases, acto seguido, una o en la mayoría de los casos varias tímidas chicas se la acercaría con intenciones románticas y el las rechazaría a todas y cada una con amaestrada delicadeza y frialdad, solo para recibir al siguiente grupo en espera. Es sencillamente lo que se espera de él. Si la población estudiantil no presencia esta rutina básica muy probablemente se desmayarían del shock, se darían de golpes contra sus pupitres tratando de comprender en que mundo paralelo han caído por accidente, resultando en serias hemorragias internas cerebrales que los conducirán inevitablemente a la muerte… ¿Ven? Es simplemente lógico que la muerte se hará presente si esta rutina fuera destruida tan irrespetuosamente.

_La muerte se hará presente_ si este par de tarados seguían jugando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"Por ultima vez… ¡YO NO HICE NADA!"

Cuando Kakashi llego al aula dispuesto a nutrir las jóvenes mentes del futuro con cosas que nunca utilizarían en la vida real, como trigonometría avanzada, o el proceso reproductivo de los chicharos nunca espero encontrarse con que todos sus alumnos estarían pegados a las ventanas como moscas comiendo palomitas de maíz y haciendo apuestas. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto intrigado.

Kiba volteo para contestar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esta vez se había puesto bastante bueno. "No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que definitivamente Sasuke se tiro a Sakura en un motel, y lo hicieron tan salvajemente que los vecinos tuvieron que llamar a la policía."

…

"¡Pues bien por ellos! ¡Todavía recuerdo lo que es ser joven!" Contesto el maestro con una sonrisa bajo su cubre bocas habitual, luego dio varias palmaditas para llamar la atención de los demás alumnos. "Ahora comencemos con la clase."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Hablo una estudiante tímidamente.

"¿Si?"

"Su clase termina en cinco minutos."

Kakashi miro el reloj colgado sobre la pared. "Cierto. En ese caso, tomen nota de su tarea."

"¿QUEEEEEEEEE?"

¿Ya había mencionado que Kiba odiaba la escuela?

* * *

"¿No es esa la tal Hakuno?... Dicen que la violaron en un motel barato."

"Es Haruno. Y creo que solo la votaron en un motel barato."

"¿Qué hace con Sasuke-kun?"

"Dicen que anoche se desnudó frente a él y le pidió que la tomara en exceso."

"¿No fue ella la que había tomado en exceso?"

Sakura podía oír perfectamente todos y cada uno de los comentarios a su alrededor mientras se dirigía, seguida del 'Idiota y el idiota mayor'… Bueno, para ser justos serian mas bien el 'Galán y el idiota mayor' (Eso era algo que incluso Sakura no podía negar.) hacia algún lugar menos concurrido. Ya tenia suficiente con los actuales chismes como para crear más y esta cuestión era de incalculable, inminente, inaplazable, imperativa (Y muchos otros sinónimos que empiezan con 'I') importancia para ella.

"Creo que hay una disculpa pendiente." Anuncio Sakura al llegar a un lugar en el patio trasero aparentemente desierto mientras encaraba a ambos chicos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en actitud desafiante.

"Pues ya era hora de que te disculparas." Sasuke ni siquiera la miro mientras hablaba, mas interesado en la impecable higiene de sus uñas que en lo que tuviera que decir la chica.

"Uchiha…" Amenazo la pelirrosa.

"Haruno..." Contesto burlonamente el pelinegro.

"Uchiha."

"Haruno."

"¡Uzumaki!" Grito el rubio entusiastamente. Ambos adolecentes voltearon a verlo con cara de pocos amigos. "¿Que? ¿No estábamos jugando a eso?"

La cara de ambos se descompuso en una mueca de incredulidad extensiva. Sasuke miro como Sakura arrugaba la nariz de forma inquisitiva y por demás humorística mientras miraba al rubio con sus grandes ojos verdes. En verdad, esta chica era… _entretenida._

Molesta.

"¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez que me debes una disculpa?"

Y persistente.

"¿Por qué no admites tu que estas orate y me dejas en paz?"

"¿Piensas que te vas a zafar tan fácil? ¡Por tu culpa todo el mundo cree que soy una cualquiera!"

"¿Y como es eso mi culpa?"

"¡Fuiste tu quien me llevo a ese maldito motel!"

"¡Fuiste TU quien se lo comunico a todo el mundo!"

"Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de estar ahí cuando desperté… Y encima… ¡Eso!" Termino la chica, poniéndose extremadamente roja.

"¿Eso?" Pregunto el chico confundido.

"¡Eso!" Grito apuntando a toda el área general donde se encuentra 'Eso' en la anatomía masculina.

El incidente de la mañana llego rápidamente a la cabeza de Sasuke, una veta de rubor cubrió su rostro al recordar lo extrañamente rápido que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante tan inesperada acción… aunque si lo veía desde otro ángulo, no es de todos los días que una chica frote su trasero contra su pelvis tan enfáticamente sin esperar una reacción, fuera con ese propósito o no, era completamente lógico que algo así sucedería, incluso una niña tan insulsa como Haruno debería saberlo.

"Si hablamos de 'Eso', debo añadir que también jugaste un papel importante de culpabilidad." Si, la auto explicación que había formulado en su mente era suficiente para que Sasuke se sintiera todopoderoso de nuevo.

"¿Cómo puede eso ser mi culpa?" Sakura no cabía en su incredulidad.

"Tu, tus… 'Movimientos' fueron lo que me puso… en ese… predicamento." Sasuke intentaba explicarse lo mejor posible sin sonar como un verdadero enclenque inexperto.

Y sobra decir que lo estaba haciendo de lujo ¿no?… je je.

Sakura lo miraba y no podía terminar de creer lo cínico que podía ser el bastardo del Uchiha.

"¡Claro! ¡Me imagino cuanto sufriste con tu ENORME predicamento!"

Tan pronto como el reproche salió de su boca, Sakura se sintió la chica más tonta del mundo cuando tanto Sasuke como Naruto la miraron un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos para luego intercambiar miradas y estúpidas risitas triunfantes.

"¡No fue un halago idiotas!" Grito la chica dándoles un coscorrón a ambos.

Naruto estaba comenzando a sentirse directa e innecesariamente ofendido por la ira de sakura y se dio cuenta de que no era algo agradable. "Creo que yo mejor me voy."

"¡Si!" Grito Sakura.

"No." Dijo Sasuke firmemente. "Tu y yo tenemos un _asunto_ pendiente." Le recordó al rubio entre dientes.

"¡Déjanos solos!" Le grito La chica al inocente Naruto.

"No muevas ni un pelo dobe." Amenazo Sasuke.

Naruto miro a Sasuke y luego a Sakura alternadamente, se sentía como el pequeño e inocente retoño de un matrimonio disfuncional a punto de irse por el caño, miro a sus padres hipotéticos no sabiendo realmente que hacer. "…Esta bien, pero si tengo que oírlos discutir… ¡Me voy a tapar los ojos!" Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Sasuke cerro los ojos en claro signo de hastió mientras se frotaba las sienes con los dedos intentando calmarse, podía sentir una migraña venir en camino. "Haruno, en serio tengo cosas mas importantes con que lidiar que tus niñerías."

"Escúchame bien bastardo ¡No-"

El pelinegro se quedo esperando a que la chica terminara con toda su letanía de insultos, pero esta nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos y la miro de soslayo, sakura parecía estarlo mirando fijamente con la boca semi abierta y temblorosa, pero al analizar un segundo su mirada se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba mirando a él sino a un punto detrás de él.

La curiosidad le gano y volteo para saber que visión tan maravillosamente extraña contenía el poder de callar a Sakura Haruno a mitad de una de sus rabietas.

Lo que vio no le sorprendió mucho, no veía lo especial en aquella escena. Ahí, al lado de un árbol, estaba una chica rubia platicando alegremente con un chico pelinegro, ella reía y acariciaba de vez en vez el brazo del chico mientras él le sonreía abiertamente. Ni cuenta se habían dado de que alguien más estaba presente.

Lucían felices.

Sakura solo acertó a pensar eso. La hermosa y tenue sonrisa de Sai mientras habla con Ino de repente tenia el efecto contrario que siempre había tenido en ella, ahora la hacia sentir infinitamente pequeña, insignificante, patética. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, la amable mirada de Sai le lastimaba, porque no es a ella a quien esta dirigida y eso le duele, duele mucho más de lo que esperaba y en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Se siente como tristeza liquida recorriendo sus venas.

Como un cuchillo cortando su carne.

Como hielo helando su alma.

Como… Vomito en sus zapatos.

..

¿Y ahora que pasa?

¿Acaso alguien escupió en su cara? Sakura podía sentir las mejillas mojadas, llevó rápidamente una de sus manos a su rostro… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Esta sensación le estaba resultando bastante molesta…

Por el amor de dios ¡Provenía de sus ojos!

_"No, no, no, no."_ Esto no podía estarle pasando.

La sensación de humedad se hacia cada vez mas presente en su rostro… ¡Eran lagrimas! ¡Lagrimas rodando por su rostro! No podía estarle pasando de nuevo. Era un golpe demasiado bajo para su orgullo, su dignidad.

Que Ino la mirara llorando dramáticamente en frente de ella otra vez.

Que Sai la mirara así.

_"Patético Sakura. Sencillamente patético." _Pensó para si misma mientras se hundía más y mas.

"…runo? ¿Haruno?"

La voz de Sasuke la devolvió a la realidad, lo miro completamente desconcertada. Pero antes de que el chico pudiera formular cualquier pregunta ella salió corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

"¡Haruno!"

El grito de Sasuke hizo que la alegre pareja notara que no estaban solos. Ambos al oír el nombre tan familiar se acercaron lo suficiente para mirar a Sakura perderse en la distancia.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" Inquirió Ino mirando a dicho chico y luego la figura de Sakura a lo lejos sin entender que acababa de suceder ¿Qué hacia Sakura con Sasuke?

"¿Qué le sucede a Sakura?" Pregunto Sai con un hilo de preocupación.

Sasuke los miro fríamente e igualmente confundido. "Como si alguien pudiera saberlo." Contesto antes de alejarse de ahí sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

"¿Donde esta?"

"Sugiero que apartes tu asqueroso aliento de zorro de mi cara en este instante." Siseó Sasuke con disgusto en su rostro. De repente, en un momento en que el profesor había salido del aula, la cara del rubio había aparecido frente a la suya de la nada y ahora sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro. _Extremadamente_ cerca. "¿Dónde esta que?"

"No que, QUIEN." Naruto puso ambas manos sobre los apuntes que Sasuke estaba intentando leer, efectivamente captando la atención del chico.

"Yo que se." Contesto entre dientes el pelinegro al entender de quien hablaba Naruto, recargándose en el respaldo de su banca para hacer la distancia entre ellos algo más _segura._

A este paso realmente corría el riesgo de perder la paciencia y reacomodar la nariz del chimpancé rubio en un lugar por demás innatural en su rostro.

"¡Estaba contigo!" Masculló Naruto histéricamente. Una vez más, aproximándose insanamente cerca al rostro de Sasuke.

Sasuke miro como la escena estaba atrayendo miradas innecesarias sobre ambos, así que para amilanar un poco las asiduidades de Naruto decidió cooperar… "No la he visto desde que se puso como histérica y salió corriendo durante el almuerzo."

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

"¿Corriendo? ¿Qué paso?" Escudriñó Naruto escandalosamente, invadiendo (Cosa que Sasuke creía imposible.) aun mas el espacio personal del Uchiha.

"¿Eso a ti que te importa?" En una admirable proeza de auto restricción, Sasuke termino por empujar ligeramente al rubio a un lado para proseguir con sus estudios.

"¿No puede un Naruto preocuparse por su Sakura-chan?" Contesto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, en un gesto casi paternal. Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una risita, el dobe hablaba de la chica como si fuera su mascota. Si Sakura estuviera presente, muy seguramente, lejos de encontrar el gesto enternecedor, lo hallaría ofensivo.

"En primera, Haruno no es tuya." Concluyo calmadamente el pelinegro. "Y probablemente apreciaría que la dejemos lucir como mierda en privado." Dijo mientras pasaba la hoja de su cuaderno.

"… ¿Tan mal se puso?" Pregunto el rubio en un tono más serio y preocupado. Sasuke había supuesto que su comentario haría reaccionar de esta manera a Naruto, no lo había dicho para preocuparlo, en serio, pero solamente estaba diciendo la verdad. La chica lucia terriblemente contrariada la última vez que la vio.

"No se." Naruto volvió a ofrecerle una mirada de descontento y decepción parcial, si lo conocía (Y por desgracia ese era el caso.) era obvio que con esa respuesta no se lo sacudiría de encima nunca. "Ugh... Un tipo y una chica rubia la ofuscaron sin razón aparente." Termino explicándole y volviendo su vista a sus apuntes.

El silencio prosiguió sus palabras y Sasuke se encontraba genuinamente esperando que esa explicación fuera suficiente para Naruto, casi se había convencido a si mismo de que así era cuando…

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero?" Ni siquiera le dio ni un segundo a Sasuke para contestar. "¡Tenemos que encontrarla!" Esta vez Naruto lo había tomado por los hombros y lo movía violentamente de un lado a otro, _otra vez_.

"¿Tenemos?" Pregunto una vez que Naruto lo hubiera soltado, milagrosamente por voluntad propia.

"Tu mismo acabas de decir que se veía… y probablemente se sentía como mierda. No deberíamos dejarla sola en ese estado." Contesto rápidamente, la seriedad en sus ojos sorprendió mucho al pelinegro, quien no comprendía realmente porque el dobe hacia tanto alboroto.

"¿Cómo puedes tu saber como se siente?"

La pregunta era lógica y Naruto estaba a punto de contarle todo sobre Sai e Ino y la riña entre ella y Sakura, pero finalmente recordó que todo esto le había sido confiado en secreto ¡ni siquiera la propia Sakura sabia que él lo sabia! y andarlo contando por ahí cuando Hinata había luchado mucho contra su propia integridad para contárselo a él no parecía correcto.

"Yo…" Trago saliva sin saber que decir. "Solamente lo se."

"Te preocupas demasiado. Ya se le pasara." Era obvio que esa respuesta no iba a sacar el lado más solidario del Uchiha. Y parecía que el encuentro con aquellos dos había afectado mas a la pelirrosa de lo que cualquiera hubiera supuesto, así que Naruto tuvo que sacar a la superficie sus verdaderas y propias inquietudes sobre la chica y su situación.

"¡Y supongo que una nota suicida no debería preocuparme tampoco!" Naruto miro como la postura de Sasuke se puso rígida un segundo y luego lo miro intensamente. Si, eso debió llamar su atención, eso era lo que estaba buscando.

"¿Y ahora que idioteces estas diciendo?" Pregunto Sasuke sospechosamente, sabiendo de antemano que no le gustaría la respuesta.

"¡No son idioteces!" Le recrimino Naruto. "Después de que me abandonaron en le patio, fui a buscarlos." Comenzó a explicarse, esta vez sabia que tenia toda la atención de Sasuke. "La vi salir muy sospechosamente de la enfermería, parecía haber estado llorando, asumí que era tu culpa e intente correr para alcanzarla pero se fue muy rápido, cuando llegue donde ella estaba… encontré esto en el piso cerca del basurero."

Le tendió a Sasuke una pequeña botella de plástico que por su apariencia y las instrucciones escritas en ella parecía contener alguna sustancia médica. El pelinegro la tomo y al sentir la ligereza de esta, la movió para captar algún sonido proveniente de su interior.

"Esta vacio." Concluyo, un poco mas concernido ahora.

"¡Brillante deducción Sherlock!" Soltó Naruto con esporádica malicia.

Sasuke dejo pasar por esta vez la claramente irrespetuosa mofa, sabia que Naruto no trataba de ser grosero, solo estaba preocupado. Se concentro en examinar el frasco. No tenia idea de que medicamento se trataba, probablemente algo para el dolor común, si lo había robado de la enfermería escolar no podía ser una droga muy peligrosa, pero era evidente que una cantidad tan grande de cualquier sustancia farmacéutica no podía ser buena para el organismo. Pero una vez más, no había forma de comprobar o saber la cantidad exacta que había consumido la chica.

"Debiste ver su rostro, realmente parecía que estaba agonizando." Hablo Naruto mirando al suelo.

"Aun así. No puedes asumir cosas como esas sol-"

"¡Yo también pensaba lo mismo!" Insistió Naruto. "Pero cuando no regreso al salón después de una hora, pensé en buscarla y llevarle sus cosas. Se que esta mal, pero cuando estaba buscando entre sus cuadernos encontré esto."

Naruto desdoblo la hoja de papel que saco de su bolsillo y se la entrego a Sasuke de la misma manera que había hecho con el frasco de pastillas, parecía manejarlas con especial cuidado, como si de _evidencia_ en un caso policiaco se tratasen.

"Dios…" Murmuro Sasuke. "Mi cuerpo y mi alma… no tiene motivos para vivir… me despido…" Leyó el papel en voz alta. "N-No creo que... Haruno no puede ser tan estúpida…" Sasuke frunció el ceño, toda esta teoría era completamente absurda para él.

"No. Pero… Piensa teme... ¿Alguna vez habías visto esa expresión en su rostro?"

Sasuke intento recordar la ultima vez que haba visto a una chica esbozar tan atroz expresión en su cara. En realidad, si era honesto consigo mismo, después de la abrupta huida de Sakura, él había sentido la necesidad de correr tras ella y preguntarle que le pasaba, si estaba bien. Sus lágrimas, esa expresión de desesperanza en sus ojos había sido demasiado… _reales_, pero como suele suceder con Sasuke, él no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sentimientos tan humanos, por eso decidió que lo mejor era dejar que alguien mas se encargara de ello. Ahora se sentía un poco culpable al haber descartado los sentimientos de Sakura tan fácilmente.

No importa cual fuera la causa, el no tenia ningún derecho de relegar los sufrimientos de las otras personas, todos sufrimos diferente y el podía comprender que en un estado de depresión tan grande… a veces, especialmente los jóvenes solamente pueden ver una salida.

"Te ayudare." Sasuke exhalo ruidosamente al oír el gritito de satisfacción por parte de Naruto. "Pero después de esto me tienen que aclarar de que demonios se trata todo esto." Concluyo hoscamente, pero ahora el rubio parecía menos intimidado y completamente ajeno a la actitud amenazadora del joven Uchiha.

"Entonces salgamos ahora que Asuma no esta." Ultimó Naruto jalándolo del brazo fuera del salón. "Tu ve por allá y yo iré por aquí."

Esto no podía significar otra cosa más que problemas en la cabeza de Sasuke, sin embargo, a pesar de la posible gravedad de la situación Naruto lucia encantado; Al parecer, realmente apreciaba la ayuda que Sasuke le estaba brindando y cualquier cosa que le ayudara a encontrar a 'su' Sakura-chan era bien recibida.

Sasuke no quería inquirir mucho en ese tipo de pensamientos, pero mientras miraba al rubio alejarse en la dirección opuesta para buscar a la pelirrosa, algo dentro de él lo hizo reflexionar en como, al hacer esto juntos, tal vez estaba haciendo que Naruto experimentará un cierto tipo de melancolía con la cual, sorprendentemente, no le resultaba tan difícil identificarse a si mismo.

"_¿Pero que estoy pensando?"_

Decidió no diluirse más en pensamientos inútiles y concentrarse en la tarea entre sus manos. Si ya se había tomado el disgusto de salirse ilícitamente de la clase de Asuma para buscar a la molestia rosada, mas valía encontrarla y terminar con este teatrito suyo y del dobe. Todavía tenia que atender su propia tragicomedia. Miro a su alrededor y por fin logro localizar a dos chicas que hablaban vivamente entre ellas al final del pasillo.

"¡Hey ustedes!" Las chicas se sobresaltaron un momento y miraron mudas y petrificadas como se aproximaba a ellas. "De casualidad ¿Conocen a Sakura Haruno?"

"Sa- ¡Sasuke-kun!" Logro articular torpemente una de ellas, mientras la otra lo miraba con los ojos de quien mira a un dios griego. Francamente, lejos de sentirse alagado u orgulloso como normalmente ocurre, esa mirada lo perturbaba y dado su apremiante situación solo lo hacia desesperar mas y mas mientras esperaba a que las chicas canalizaran la pregunta previamente hecha en sus cerebritos.

"¿Haruno?" Pestañeo la segunda chica, finalmente reaccionando. "¿La chica que se te ofreció anoche en un motel?" Pregunto sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

"¡Eso n-" Sasuke decidió mejor ahorrarse la molestia… ¡No tenia tiempo para esto! "Si, esa misma ¿La has visto?"

La chica lo pensó unos segundos y luego su rostro se ilumino. "Me parece que la vi entrar al baño… pero de eso ya tiene como media hora."

"Gracias." Y se alejo corriendo sin más.

Tan pronto como el Uchiha hubiera doblado la esquina ambas chicas comenzaron a gritar y a dar saltitos tomadas de la mano.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El dios del sexo nos acaba de dirigir la palabra!"

"¿Sera tan apasionado como dicen?"

"Dicen que incluso grabaron mientras lo hacían."

Lejos de los chismes, Sasuke se encontraba con otra encrucijada más. Estaba parado en frente de la puerta que conducía a su terrible destino: El baño de las niñas.

Sabe dios con que podría encontrarse ahí. En el lugar donde se llevaban a cabo esos rituales y argucias femeninas. Esas cosas que un hombre nunca debe ver directamente, como el sol o un eclipse o el milagro de la vida (El parto) uno de esos misterios en los que los hombres sencillamente no tienen… ¡No deben conocer jamás!

Se había sentido tan aliviado de saber donde buscar a la pelirrosa que no había reparado en el hecho de que para poder saber si Sakura estaba adentro él tenia que… bueno… entrar en algún determinado momento a buscarla. Primero creyó que seria sabio esperar a que saliera o a que alguien más (Preferiblemente del sexo femenino.) se ofreciera a entrar a buscarla por él.

Pero ninguna de esas opciones parecía muy fructífera hasta ahora. Llevaba quince minutos esperando y nadie había salido o entrado del lugar, era claro que todos estaban en clase y también era claro que era muy probable que Sakura ni siquiera estuviera adentro ¿Qué tal si solo estuvo desperdiciando valioso tiempo aquí, mientras la chica estaba agonizando en otro lado? pero… ¿y si realmente estaba ahí?

Asomo cuidadosamente la cabeza, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. "Haruno." Le llamo, y le sorprendió de sobremanera el sonido inseguro y angustiado de su propia voz. No se oyó nada "¡Haruno!" Volvió a llamarla, esta vez un poco mas apremiantemente. Un débil quejido resonó, proveniente de uno los cubículos del fondo, Sasuke se aproximo lentamente.

"¿Haruno?" La llamo en voz baja. La chica solo emitió otro quejido y nada más.

De nuevo las fatídicas palabras de Naruto saltaron en su mente. Sasuke sabia que el silencio desde adentro del cubículo significaba lo peor, pero también sabia que lo único que quedaba era abrir la puerta de alguna manera u otra. Siendo una típica puerta con un simple pasador no opuso mucha resistencia cuando el chico la empujo fuertemente con su hombro y se abrió de par en par…

Frente a sus ojos estaba la chica sentada sobre el retrete con la falda arremanga y las pantaletas un poco mas debajo de las rodillas. Lo miro pálida pero viva, con ojos de espanto y antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir cualquier cosa la chica se paro del retrete y lo empujo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en su debilitado cuerpo.

"¡Pervertido, lárgate!"

El empujón lo tomo por sorpresa y reaccionando súbitamente para no caer tan violentamente al suelo, en un movimiento reflejo busco afianzarse de lo más cercano a él que no fue otra cosa más que…

Dum dum dumm dum

¡Oh terrible predictibilidad!

El brazo de la chica.

Jalo fuertemente de el, efectivamente atrayéndola consigo fuera del cubículo y directamente al piso, cayendo aparatosamente sobre él, el codo derecho de la chica se encajo directamente en el pecho de Sasuke mientras sus frente rebotaron la una con la otra y una de las rodillas de Sasuke golpeo concisamente la espinilla de Sakura.

Es decir: ¡Auch!

Ante tal estruendo y el lloriqueo de dolor tres chicas entraron alarmadamente al baño y como era de esperarse, la escena con la que se encontraron no favorecía mucho a ninguno de nuestros protagonistas, Sasuke se encontraba acostado sobre el piso del baño de mujeres sobando su frente con una Sakura tendida sobre el como un mantel con las bragas hasta las rodillas.

"¡Por dios!" Dejo salir una en lo que pareció ser un gemido de sorpresa contundente.

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo la otra, mientras la tercera pareció haber enmudecido y solo mantenía la boca abierta.

Al oír las voces Sasuke pudo sentir sobre el suyo, como el cuerpo de Sakura se congeló en un instante contradictoriamente mientras su rostro se tornaba de un rojo escarlata. La chica miro un segundo al pelinegro debajo de ella y luego miro brevemente a las otras chicas y como pudo se paro en un instante corriendo a esconderse en el cubículo en el cual había estado previamente, luchando por acomodar su ropa interior en su debido sitio mientras lo hacia.

"Oigan, esto n…" Comenzó a explicarse el pelinegro, aun tendido sobre el piso. Pero desde luego, a nadie le importo en lo más mínimo lo que él tenía que decir. Últimamente a nadie le importaba, así que no se sorprendió tanto cuando las chicas decidieron ignorarlo olímpicamente y comenzaron a chillar de emoción, gritando incoherencias entre ellas.

"¡No es posible!... ¡Lo estaban haciendo en el baño!"

"¡En el piso!"

"No… ¡Sobre el lavabo!"

"¿Estarían grabándolo? ¿Habrá una cámara por aquí?"

¿Cámara? ¿Grabar? ¿De que demonios estaban hablando estas chifladas? "Escuchen…" Intento intervenir una vez más Sasuke mientras se paraba y se recargaba junto al lavabo, solo para ser ignorado nuevamente.

Estaba apretando fuertemente los dientes; Uno podía sentir el aura hostil emanando de él. Pero dado que las chicas estaban tan entretenidas creando y sacando conjeturas sobre que tan fantásticas podrían llegar a ser las técnicas de 'copulación' del Uchiha como para hacer que una chica gritara de esa manera. Su intento de imponerse como el macho alfa estaba resultando una completa y total vergüenza.

Y solo para aumentarle mas a su lastimera posición, Sakura resurgió del cubilo con una nueva y renacida intención asesina marcada en su rostro, los cuatro, él y las otras tres chicas miraron expectantes como Sakura se acerco con paso firme hasta quedar frente al Uchiha, alzo su brazo lo mas lejos que pudo, reuniendo toda su ira en la palma de su mano. Todos esperaron a que la chica asestara el golpe final, cuando este no llego, Sasuke, que instintivamente había cerrado los ojos esperando el dolor que enfrentaría su inmaculado rostro los abrió para encontrarse con la chica inmóvil frente a él bajando su brazo de manera derrotada, su rosado cabello no dejaba ver su aspecto con claridad pero cuando alzo la vista, el chico deseo que no lo hubiera hecho.

El rostro cubierto de lágrimas, la mueca de dolor y desconsuelo en esos ojos verdes de Sakura Haruno hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco que no había esperado nunca. _Nunca._

"¡Eres un bastardo!"Le grito Sakura entre lagrimas y salió corriendo.

Sasuke no supo que hacer por un segundo, después miro a las otras ocupantes de la estancia y el lugar vacio en el que hace unos segundos había estado Sakura frente a él. Esta vez si hizo caso de su instinto y salió corriendo tras de ella.

"_Mujeres. Solo lo complican todo."_

Tal vez debería hacerle caso a sus pensamientos italianos y volverse gay de una vez por todas.

* * *

"¡Hinata!"

La chica en cuestión volteo estrepitosamente hacia la dirección de la que provenía la voz que la había llamado. Oía esa voz todo el tiempo, su cabeza no dejaba de recordarla. Espero a que el chico rubio llegara a ella, parecía agitado y cansado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Pero… ¿Qué podría querer **él** con ella?

"¿Has visto a Sakura-chan?"

Claro. Obviamente no tenía mucho que ver con ella.

"N… No. En realidad n-no la he visto en todo el día." Contesto, sin lograr ocultar muy bien el hilo de decepción en su vocecilla de por si débil. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de ser mejores amigas, Hinata no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia y celos al no ser el objeto de -Al parecer.- todas las preocupaciones de Naruto, como lo era Sakura. "¿P-Para que la buscabas?"

Naruto la miro, su rostro limpio y amable, sus inocentes ojos aperlados, algo en ese semblante hizo que el chico pusiera un stop mental e hiciera lo inimaginable: ¡Pensar antes de hablar!

La gravedad de la que podría o no salir de su boca tenía el poder de hacerle un daño tremendo a la psique de esta chica frente él. Ahora es cuando podría enfatizar en esas escenas de película donde el o la protagonista retiene valiosa información o grandes secretos que bien pudieron haberles ahorrado muchos problemas si solo hubieran hablado a tiempo, esas escenas donde tienes ganas de gritarle a la pantalla _'¡Solo dilo!'_

Bueno. En realidad era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Simple y sencillamente sentía que estaba mal acercarse a la chica y decirle _'Entonces, aparentemente, la chica que consideras casi como una hermana puede o no estar intentando acabar con su vida, aquí mismo, en la escuela, mientras tu tomas despreocupadamente tus clases como si nada. Ah, si, también es muy probable que Ino, otra de tus queridas amigas sea la culpable de todo esto ¡Vaya! ¿Puedes sentir la contradicción y la angustia dentro de ti?'_ No. Eso no estaría para nada bien.

Palmeo su propio pecho por ninguna razón en particular más que para calmarse un poco. Esta bien. Esta bien. Primero, seguir el consejo de Sasuke 'No dejarse arraigar por el pánico y correr alarmando a la gente como un chiflado.' Segundo 'Investigar mas antes de hablar.'

"Hinata, tu la conoces mejor que nadie ¿Cierto?" Había intentado esconder su preocupación, sin mucho éxito.

"Y-yo… Bueno, pi-pienso que la conozco lo suficiente."Contesto la chica, claramente confundida por el tono tan lúgubre de Naruto. "… ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es… solo, bueno…" Naruto agarro la tela de su camisa sobre su pecho con una mano. Y con la otra le entrego la nota que había encontrado entre las cosas de la pelirrosa. "Es… esto…"

Hinata la tomo inciertamente y la examino un momento, leyendo su contenido completamente. "¿Su tarea… de literatura? Se supone que debíamos entregarla hoy ¿Dónde es-esta Sakura?" pregunto mas confundida que antes, pero menos preocupada.

"¡Eso es lo que queremos saber! Creem… ¿Tarea?"

…

Oh no.

"S-si. Nos pidieron que… escribiéramos un poema." Comento Hinata encogiéndose de hombros, miro de nuevo el papel en su mano. "Sa-sabia que escribiría algo como esto, ya… ya sabes, por lo que te conté ayer. Solo espero que no se haya deprimido mas."

No. no. no. no.

Un poema.

Un jodido poema.

¡¿Acaso bromeaban? Ya no sabía si reír o llorar. Definitivamente debería hacer caso de la sugerencia de Sasuke y desde mañana utilizar como segundo nombre el adjetivo 'Idiota'. Nada definía mejor como se sentía en este momento.

"Hinata." Aunque ya intuía el desenlace de este desastre, tenia que aclararlo todo. "¿Tienes idea de que es esto?" Saco el frasquito de pastillas de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Hinata quien lo reconoció en seguida y se lo quito de la mano para mirarlo más de cerca.

"¿P-Porque lo tienes tu?" Pregunto, extrañamente avergonzada mientras metía el frasquito en el bolsillo de su suéter sin siquiera preguntar si podía confiscar dicho objeto. A Naruto francamente ni le importo, solo quería corroborar que su teoría había sido no solo estúpida sino también errada.

"¿Sakura sufre mucho de dolores de cabeza?" Pregunto, indicando con el dedo el bolsillo que contenía el frasquito vacio.

"N-no." Contesto Hinata, apenada, no sabia si podía o si debía contarle sobre el secretito de Sakura. Miro los intensos ojos azules que tenía en frente y se sintió flaquear de nuevo… pensándolo bien, ya le había contado cosas mucho más personales… aunque no tan embarazosas. Se sentía como la máxima de las traidoras, pero es que… no podía negarle nada a Naruto, a él no. "Sa-sabes como es la comida de la c-cafeteria… " Naruto le ofreció una mirada de entendimiento. "Pues… Sakura había estado… e-experimentando ciertos malestares… digamos bo-bochornosos."

"… ¿Bochornosos?" Si. Naruto el idiota Uzumaki. La aliteración sonaba más que adecuada. Pero una duda persistía. "¿Y porque las guarda en un frasco de analgésicos?" Pregunto casi indignado.

"Bu-bueno, a que chica le gustaría que… que todo el mundo se enterara que tiene…" Justo antes de enterrar a su mejor amiga en el cementerio de la vergüenza, Hinata se contuvo e intento una táctica evasiva. "… P-por decir… una infección vaginal o cólicos menstruales o di…diarrea o estreñimiento o… ¡Algo i-igualmente vergonzoso!" Término gritando Hinata muy azorada. No había sido especifica y solo esperaba haber confundido al rubio lo suficiente para que este no adivinara que terrible mal aquejaba realmente a la pelirrosa.

Naruto comprendió que nuevamente había obligado a la pobre y generosa chica a develar algo que no le estaba permitido compartir con nadie y que solo lo había hecho por complacerlo a él. Se pregunto vagamente si cualquiera podría sostener este nivel de poder sobre su voluntad como él.

Secretamente esperaba que fuera una cualidad sola y enteramente suya.

"Gracias."Dijo sinceramente, tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Y aunque estaba feliz de que esto hubiera resultado no ser mas que otra broma de su impasible mentecita, sabia que esta vez si que había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Tal vez si inventaba una suplica lo suficientemente patética lo terminarían en un instante… el agonizante dolor no era lo suyo. "Fue un placer conocerte."

"¿Q-Que?" Contesto Hinata casi sin aliento, se había quedado petrificada en el momento que el rubio había rozado sus dedos con los suyos.

Naruto sonrió ante su propia broma y finalmente la soltó, en realidad ella no sabia de lo que hablaba. "Nada. Nos vemos luego, todavía tenemos que hablar sobre aquella apuesta ¿No?"

"¿Apuesta?"

"Claro ¡Naruto Uzumaki es un hombre de palabra!" Le grito mientras se alejaba corriendo de espaldas, mirándola con todos sus bríos nuevamente renovados, Hinata no sabía que había pasado exactamente pero no asesto otra cosa más que a sonreír. Aunque Sakura fuera la única conexión entre ambos, prefería solo hablar de ella a nunca haber cruzado palabra con el chico.

En otro lugar de la academia, Naruto se encontraba caminando hacia su destino, había decidido enfrentarlo como un hombre, aceptaría su destino fuera cual fuera, con la cabeza en alto. Si. Se equivoco, ni modo, esas cosas pasan. Nada que no pudiera resolver una platica madura y una sincera disculpa ¿Cierto?

Justo iba dando la vuelta en un pasillo cuando pudo oír la melodiosa voz de una de sus posibles verdugos. Se asomo un poco y miro a Sakura y Sasuke que estaban cerca de una fila de casilleros, discutiendo acaloradamente.

"¿SUICIDA?" Grito Sakura histérica. "¿DE DONDE SACASTE QUE YO SOY SUICIDA?"

Pensándolo bien… Mas vale decir aquí corrió que aquí murió. Mas tarde parecía el mejor momento para aclarar las cosas, preferiblemente cuando Sakura no irradiara un aura malévola y asesina, tal vez… en veinte años, para ese tiempo si Sakura decide matarlo al menos ya habrá vivido un poco, tal vez hasta tenga un perro o un hijo…

Una esposa… aunque sea una novia.

Que el cielo le prohíba morir virgen.

Se dio la media vuelta y estaba a punto de abandonar sigilosamente el lugar cuando Sasuke lo miro por la rabadilla del ojo.

"¡Alto!" Naruto se quedo inmóvil en su lugar.

"Date la vuelta." Sasuke lo dijo en una forma que hizo que Naruto se preguntara cuantas centurias había practicado la emisión de órdenes sobre los otros. Se dio la vuelta y les sonrió nerviosamente.

"Explica." Ordeno el Uchiha apuntando con un dedo a la pelirrosa. Era un tono que muy poca gente hubiera ignorado.

Naruto los miro a ambos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, de la misma forma que solía hacerlo Hinata a veces… Err… No era que la siguiera con la vista la mayor parte del tiempo después de aquella tarde en detención, solo son cosas que uno nota. "Nunca les ha pasado que… bueno, ustedes saben ¿De repente llegas a confundir un poema deprimente con una nota de suicidio y te pones histérico haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que Sakura-chan va a atentar contra su vida cuando en realidad solo estaba teniendo ligeros problemas femeninos?... Creo, creo que posiblemente, de alguna manera y sin razón aparente haya hecho algo ligeramente parecido a eso." Hizo una reverencia e intento huir de nuevo. "Gracias por su atención y perdón."

Cuando Sasuke lo pesco del cuello de su camisa y lo estampo contra la pared el timbre sonó y todos los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de alumnos, ansiosos por salir de la academia y descansar del día. Sakura ya se había preparado para darle un merecido castigo al rubio idiota cuando una conversación entre varias chicas llego a sus oídos a lo lejos.

"¿En el baño?... De verdad, no entiendo como logro que Sasuke-kun le hiciera caso."

"¿Hacerle caso? ¡Es obvio que Sasuke-kun solo la usa para una cosa!"

"Tienes razón. Sakura es tan… 'inadecuada'. Jamás conseguiría acercarse a un chico como Sasuke sin ofrecerle 'algo' a cambio."

"No puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo. Mira que ofrecerse tan inmoralmente solo por un poco de atención ¡Patético!"

"Claro, es imposible que sea algo serio."

Las pisadas de las chicas se iban acercando cada vez más al igual que sus comentarios se volvían cada vez más ofensivos e hirientes. Naruto Y Sasuke también estaban escuchando la plática, Sasuke soltó a Naruto y ambos chicos se acercaron a Sakura pero sin invadir demasiado su espacio personal, ambos sabían que este no debía ser un momento fácil para cualquier chica. Naruto, al ver su rostro se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Sakura temblaba y sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, pero su temple se rehusaba a dejar notar que sentimiento le embargaba exactamente. Ya fuera ira o vergüenza o dolor, entendía lo mal que debía estarlo pasando en estos momentos, después de todo ¿A que chica la gusta ser nombrada una fácil u ofrecida?

No dudaba que Sasuke fuera también el tema de conversación entre los chicos, pero por razones completamente diferente. ¿Cómo es que cuando se trata de un chico es un héroe y cuando es una chica es una zorra?

A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido y de todo lo ocurrido, Naruto todavía estimaba realmente a la pelirrosa y se sentía con la necesidad de remediar un poco su situación. Aparte de que todo este embarazoso episodio suicida era en parte su culpa…

…

¡Esta bien! Era ENTERAMENTE su culpa.

Solo pudo pensar en una manera de salvaguardar la dignidad y reputación de Sakura.

Se preparo para poner su plan en práctica. Tenía que funcionar y si no… bueno, ya nada podía ser peor que el fiasco suicida ¿No?

"¡Vaya Sasuke!" Le dio una fuerte y esporádica palmada en la espalda al Uchiha menor, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo respingar un poco. Pero lo que grito después, asegurándose que todo el mundo en los pasillos lo oyeran fue por demás… invaluable. "¿Por qué no me habías contado de tu nueva NOVIA?"

Eso si que atrajo miradas. Todo el mundo dejo de dirigirse hacia la salida principal y comenzó a reunirse alrededor de ellos.

"Usura tonkachi…" Sasuke siseo de manera amenazadora, sabia que esto no podía ser bueno.

"Se que no te gusta contar tus cosas." Comenzó a gritar Naruto una vez mas, como si hablara con él pero dirigiendo su mirada al público en general. Pasó su brazo derecho por atrás de la espalda del Uchiha y lo atrajo hacia su costado mientras sonreía orgulloso. "Pero también nos dimos cuenta que la discreción no es lo tuyo." Luego atrajo con el otro brazo a Sakura, pasando su brazo por detrás de su espalda y apretó su hombro con la mano en forma alentadora. "¡Tanto te gusta tu nueva NOVIA que no puedes dejarla sola ni en el baño!"

El clamor no se hizo esperar, las chicas estaban anonadadas y los chicos chiflaban y hacían bulla ante la revelación del rubio, no había sido muy explicito, pero era obvio que hablaba de Sakura cuando decía la palabra 'Novia'. Aun así varios parecían escépticos, en este momento no parecía haber mucho amor entre aquellos dos tortolos, nadie creía nada todavía pero la noticia era demasiado jugosa para ignorarla, en un santiamén se encontraron rodeados de compañeros que los miraban como si de animales en un zoológico se tratase. Sasuke se separo abruptamente del rubio, dio unos cuantos pasos adelante y estaba a punto de aclarar todo y desmentir al idiota de Naruto frente a su improvisado publico cuando una voz alcanzo su oído entre tanta bulla… una voz que él conocía bien.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Sasuke lucho por encontrar a quien había hecho esa pregunta entre la gente. La chica se fue acercando poco a poco entre la gente hasta quedar a la vista de Sasuke. Él la miro intensamente, sin contestar su pregunta.

"Sasuke ¿Es cierto?" Pregunto Karin con más fuerza.

Todos se callaron abruptamente al reconocer a la** Exnovia **entrar en escena, mirando los acontecimientos intensamente y esperando que el drama se desatara. Naruto y Sakura no tenían idea de cómo reaccionar, solo se limitaron, como todos los demás a mirar a Sasuke y luego Karin y así sucesivamente. Sasuke estaba a punto de decir la verdad cuando la imagen de Karin junto a su supuestamente mejor amigo en la cama asalto su memoria y sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre, llenos de indignación y se encontró así mismo oyendo las palabras que jamás se imagino oiría salir de su boca.

"¿Y que si así fuera?"

"¿QUEEEEEEEE?"

¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una moda? Todas las quijadas cayeron hasta el suelo despues de la exclamacion popular, conforme el Uchiha miraba a la pelirroja con un aire egolatra y prepotente.

"Tu misma lo dijiste ¿No? Que debíamos salir con otras personas." Sin más se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Sakura y Naruto.

Lo que paso después fue por demás entera y convenientemente no planificado.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a una muda y coagulada Sakura, se inclino y acaricio la parte de la espinilla de la chica que había sido lesionada en su último encuentro en el baño. Paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y otro alrededor de su espalda y la cargo sin ningún esfuerzo al estilo princesa de cuanto de hadas. "Vámonos." Dijo en su oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran.

Sakura estaba tan… ni siquiera sabia que sentía en estos momentos, no podía poner atención en nada. Solo una cosa fue la que logro sacarla de su estado semi catatónico, un simple, fugaz y sencillo momento. Ni siquiera se molesto en registrar la mirada de envidia por parte de Ino y odio por parte Karin, la boca abierta hasta el suelo de Naruto y Suigetsu o los murmullos y exclamaciones de los chicos y chicas a su alrededor. Lo único que quedo grabado, impregnado, cincelado en su memoria fue cuando su mirada alcanzo, por un instante, la mirada confundida y… ¿Compungida? De Sai cuando Sasuke la sacaba en brazos de ahí.

Varios estudiantes, los que no estaban lo suficientemente conmocionados como para reaccionar, comenzaron a dar gritos y felicitaciones mientras tiraban palomitas de maíz como si se tratase de arroz en una boda. Conforme se dirigía a la salida Sasuke recibió las felicitaciones y las palmaditas en la espalda asintiendo con la cabeza orgullosamente y sonriendo de lado a las chicas que obviamente estaban dispuestas a matar por ser Sakura en ese momento.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha se permitía hacer un espectáculo de si mismo. Un desfile para dos, uno que Sasuke se descubrió disfrutando mil veces mas cuando al despedirse de todos con una sonrisa triunfante y una mini reverencia vio la cara de Karin arder en impotencia, rencor, confusión… ¿Celos?

Si, eso ya era un comienzo.

"¿Ves Neji? ¡Te dije que era extremadamente jubiloso!"

* * *

**N.A:** Sip. ¡Por fin! Quien hubiera pensado que Sasuke-soy-demasiado-genial-para-cualquier-gesticulacion-facial-kun fuera tan… 'jubiloso' ¡Ni siquiera yo lo vi venir! ¿Comentarios? Quiero saber que piensan.

**N.A.2:** Este fic y su temática están hechos con el fin de entretener. El suicidio es un tema serio, reconozco y respeto esto, espero que nadie se sintiera ofendido, solamente lo aclaro por cualquier cosa.


End file.
